Make Me Love You
by Hanaeri Delia
Summary: Sasuke mulai bergerak! Nah apa reaksi Hinata? Langsung baca ya! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak. Arigatou! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Make Me Love You**

**By : Adelia Uchihyuu**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashasi Kishimoto.  
>Aku Cuma minjam chara kok. Tapi, fic ini punyaku!<strong>

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, Miss Typo(s), Ide pasaran, EYD tidak diperhatikan, Kekurangan dalam hal mendeskripsikan, Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang sudah tak peduli lagi dengan masalah cinta, karena kehilangan cinta pertamanya, kini didatangi oleh seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya dan berjanji akan membuat Hinata mencintainya. Akan kah Hinata melupakan cinta pertamanya dan berpaling pada pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya itu?**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Taman di belakang gedung fakultas teknik memang indah, belum lagi di sini itu sepi, entah kenapa hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang ada disini. Aku memang sering kesini, karena tempatnya yang indah dan cukup sepi. Biasanya, aku kesini sendirian, tapi, kali ini aku ditemani Sakura dan Ino. Mereka adalah teman dekatku. Sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, entahlah, gosip terbaru mungkin, aku tak begitu peduli.

'DRRRTTT' tiba-tiba handphone Ino berbunyi, dari Sai mungkin. Sai itu pacarnya Ino.

" Sakura, Hinata-chan, aku duluan yah, Sai sudah menyuruhku cepat-cepat," ucap Ino, setelah membaca pesan dari Sai.

" eh, baiklah, hati-hati yah!" seru-ku.

" hati-hati yah, jaa!" kata Sakura, saat Ino sudah berlari.

" dia kelihatan buru-buru sekali yah?" tanya Sakura, entah pada siapa.

" mungkin ia tidak ingin Sai-kun marah lagi?" ucapku agak bingung. Sai itu memang aneh, ia sering memarahi Ino tanpa sebab, tapi, kalau dia sedang senang, ia akan sangat romantis. Lagi pula, Ino itu lelet! Bagaimana Sai tidak marah, kalau setiap diajak kencan, pasti Ino terlambat, ckk.

" mereka itu memang aneh, kalau salah satunya cuek, pasti yang satunya lebih cuek, tapi kalau lagi romantis, hmm, yang lain lewat!" ucap Sakura. Memang sih, mereka itu aneh! Sai itu pendiam sekali, sedangkan Ino? Cerewetnya minta ampun, tapi Sai tidak pernah marah soal sifat Ino yang itu, yang biasa membuat Sai marah itu, sifat leletnya Ino.

" kau iri pada mereka Saku-chan? Kita juga bisa seperti itu!" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang yang ternyata Uzumaki Naruto, mahasiswa fakultas teknik.

" heh? Iri? Tidak!" bantah Sakura

" terima kasih, aku bisa cari pria lain, tuan muda Uzumaki!" tambah Sakura.

" ahaha, bukannya tidak ada yang menyukaimu, Nona Haruno?" ejek Naruto. Huh, mereka berdua ini, kalau bertemu pasti bertengkar.

" maaf yah! Semua pria di universitas ini antri untuk mendapatkan cintaku!" kata Sakura, menyombongkan diri.

" lagi pula, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Sakura.

" seharusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu! Kau lupa? Aku ini mahasiswa fakultas teknik!" jawab Naruto

" lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Sakura, tidak mengerti. Huh, Sakura mulai bodoh yah?

" Sakura-chan, ini taman belakang fakultas teknik!" ucapku, menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

" huh, sekarang kau tahu kan, Hinata-chan, kalau Sakura itu lebih bodoh dariku!" canda Naruto.

" hei! Aku hanya lupa! Manusia itu lupa sudah biasa!" Sakura mulai emosi.

" kalian ini, sudahlah," leraiku, aku tidak ingin melihat mereka bertengkar, walau setiap hari aku selalu melihatnya.

" oh, iya, Hinata-chan, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto padaku.

" ehm, hanya bersantai," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

'DRRTTT' handphone-ku berbunyi, ada pesan mungkin.

' _**By : Si Aneh**_

_**Hyuuga-san, pergilah ke kantin! Kau belum sarapan kan? Aku ada di kantin!' **_begitulah isi dari pesan tadi. Dari Si Aneh, aku memberi nama itu, karena memang dia aneh!

" dari orang itu lagi?" tanya Sakura.

" iya," jaawabku.

" kau masih belum tahu siapa dia?" tanyanya lagi, aku menggeleng.

" kau seharusnya bertanya!" seru Sakura.

" aku sudah berkali-kali menanyainya! Dan setiap ku tanya 'siapa kau?' dia akan menjawab ' aku penggemarmu', aku bosan," kataku, orang itu benar-benar aneh! Dia selalu mengirimiku kata-kata penyemangat, mengingatkanku untuk menjaga kesehatanku, dan terkadang ia mengirimiku puisi.

" jadi, kau mengabaikannya begitu saja?" tanya Naruto, kelihatannya dia sudah tahu soal ini. Aku mengangguk.

" kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Hinata!" seru Sakura, kelihatannya ia emosi.

" kau tidak boleh mengabaikan orang yang menyukaimu!" tambahnya.

" lalu aku harus bagaimana? Memberinya harapan? Menerbangkannya, lalu menghempaskannya? Begitu? Hah?" aku mulai emosi, kenapa Sakura begitu peduli?

" setidaknya hargai perasaannya!" teriak Sakura.

" hei! Apa-apaan kalian ini!" lerai Naruto.

" ah, sudahlah. Aku akan selesaikan masalahku sendiri!" kataku sebelum pergi.

~0~0~

Apa-apaan Sakura itu! Kenapa dia begitu peduli? Ini kan hidupku, masalahku, kenapa dia yang susah? Aku saja nyantai kok!

Tiba-tiba perutku bunyi.

" engg, aku lapar," ucapku lirih.

' DRRTTT' lagi-lagi handphone-ku berbunyi

' _**By : Si Aneh**_

_**Aku bilang juga, apa? Kau lapar kan? Kesinilah!' **_

huh, dia lagi! Tapi ada benarnya juga, sih. Aku harus ke kantin, sebelum aku mati konyol karena kelaparan.

~0~0~

**Normal P.O.V**

Sore hari di musim semi yang indah, Hyuuga Hinata menyempatkan berjalan-jalan di taman dekat apartemennya. Setelah berjalan-jalan sebentar, ia pun mendudukkan diri di bangku taman. Ia kelihatan capek. Mungkin, karena rutinitasnya yang makin padat akhir-akhir ini. Padahal Hinata tidak kerja, tapi tugas kuliah yang menumpuk membuatnya kecapekan.

Gadis Indigo itu menarik nafasnya sebentar. Ia merasa, ia mulai bosan, dengan hidupnya ini. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya soal ayahnya, yang selalu menentukan jalan hidup Hinata. Tak ada sama sekali niat untuk menjalin hubungan spesial dengan seorang pemuda. Keinginan itu, sudah ia buang jauh-jauh, saat ia merasakan sakit karena kehilangan cinta pertama.

Dan sekarang, ia bilang ia bosan? Bosan pada keputusannya itu? TIDAK! Tidak akan! Ia bisa berjanji untuk itu! Ia merasa bosan, bukan karena itu, tapi karena ayahnya yang selalu mengekangnya.

Hyuuga Hinata, anak perempuan Hyuuga Hiashi, merasa selalu dikekang. Ia merasa kehidupannya tidak bebas. Ada ayah yang selalu mengekangnya. Yang selalu menyuruhnya bertingkah laku sopan, yang tidak pernah membiarkan Hinata memilih sendiri jalan hidupnya. Hinata bosan dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini! Ia ingin bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri!

Lama Hinata merenungi kehidupannya, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh bunyi handphone-nya.

" heh, dia lagi?" ucap Hinata, setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone tuchscreen-nya.

' _**By : Si Aneh**_

_**Kau masih betah disitu? Kenapa tidak pulang? Sudah hampir malam! Hanabi mencarimu!'**_

" huh? Dia tahu Hanabi?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

' dia benar, memang sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya aku pulang' ujar Hinata dalam hati. Sebelum melangkah menjauhi taman, tiba-tiba handphone-nya kembali berbunyi, kali ini telepon dari Hanabi, adiknya.

" Moshi-moshi, Hana-chan," kata Hinata, saat mengangkat telepon Hanabi.

" Kau dimana, Nee-chan? Sudah hampir malam nih!" cerca Hanabi.

" aku baru saja mau pulang," balas Hinata.

" hmm, baiklah, cepat pulang!"

" iya"

" hati-hati!"

" hmm," gumam Hinata, mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka itu.

Saat ditengah perjalanan, Hinata berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda yang cukup populer di kampus.

" Uchiha-san?" sapa Hinata.

" hn," gumam orang yang dipanggil 'Uchiha-san' oleh Hinata.

" sedang apa disini?" tanya Hinata.

" hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Ehm, Hyuuga, jangan panggil aku Uchiha-san!" jawab pemuda berambut raven itu.

" eh, baiklah. Sasuke-kun?"

" eng, itu lebih baik!"

" kalau begitu jangan panggil aku Hyuuga! Aku Hinata!" kata Hinata, sambil tersenyum.

" hn," balas Sasuke, singkat.

" ehhmm, Sasuke-kun, aku duluan yah! Jaa!" pamit Hinata.

" hn," gumam Sasuke.

~0~0~

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Kulajukan mobil mewah ku dengan kecepatan yang normal. Jalanan sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlaju kencang, seolah-olah ada yang memburu mereka.

Pikiranku melayang ke kejadian petang tadi. Sasuke-kun? Huh, aku mendengus pelan. Padahal baru kenalan, dia sudah memanggilku dengan suffiks '-kun'? ckk, benar kata orang-orang, dia memang ramah. Ternyata inilah hasil didikan dari Hyuuga Hiashi yah? Laki-laki tua itu beruntung punya anak seperti Hinata, ditambah lagi Neji dan Hanabi. Hyuuga-san, kau beruntung!

" Sasuke-kun? Huh?" gumamku.

**T.B.C**

Heyyo! I'm comeback! Ada yang rindu?  
>Adel buat fic baru nih! Padahal yang satu belum, ehehe, buat yang nunggu Love and Bestfriend, maaf banget yah, Adel udah nggak ada ide buat lanjutinnya! Adel udah hapus fanfic yg itu! Buat gantinya nih, Adel bawa fic baru! Adel janji deh, ini nggak bakal Adel telantarin!<p>

Fic ini tuh udah lama banget Adel mau publish, tapi selalu aja ada hambatannya! -_-  
>Syukurlah, sekarang dah bisa di-publish<p>

Oh iya, kalau banyak salah, maaf yah, abis Adel ngetiknya buru-buru.

Makasih udah mau baca fanfic abal Adel!  
>Jangan lupa, di review yah! Adel terima kritik dan sarannya!<br>Bahkan, flame! Tapi kalau mau nge-flame alasannya harus jelas yah! Adel nggak mau kalau pair-nya yang di flame! Oke?

Sekali lagi terima kasih, udah baca!

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE!**

**THANK YOU**

**ARIGATOU**

**TERIMA KASIH **

**ADELIA UCHIHYUU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Make Me Love You**

**Chap 2**

**By : Hanaeri Delia**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashasi Kishimoto.  
>Aku Cuma minjam chara kok. Tapi, fic ini punyaku!<strong>

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, Miss Typo(s), OOC, Ide pasaran, EYD tidak diperhatikan, Kekurangan dalam hal mendeskripsikan, Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang sudah tak peduli lagi dengan masalah cinta, karena kehilangan cinta pertamanya, kini didatangi oleh seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya dan berjanji akan membuat Hinata mencintainya. Akan kah Hinata melupakan cinta pertamanya dan berpaling pada pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya itu?**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

** Hinata's P.O.V**

Aku kembali mencoba menutup mataku, namun rasa ngantuk tak jua ku rasakan. Sudah beberapa kali ku lakukan hal ini-mencoba menutup mata-, tapi setiap melakukannya, pasti pikiranku kembali pada kejadian tadi pagi, saat Sakura memarahiku karena aku mengabaikan orang yang mengaku sebagai penggemarku itu. Kata-kata Sakura yang tadi itu, terus terngiang di telingaku. Huh, apa aku salah jika mengabaikan orang itu? Aku bukan orang yang akan merasa sangat bangga saat ada orang yang mengaku sebagai penggemarku, aku malah berpikir apa yang membuat ia menjadi penggemarku? Aku tidak begitu populer di kampus, kalau pun mereka mengenalku, paling hanya karena Tou-san-ku. Dan itu yang ku takutkan dari 'si aneh' itu, aku takut kalau dia hanya tertarik padaku karena Tou-san-ku, bukan karena diriku! Tiba-tiba handphone-ku kembali berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk.

_**' By : Si Aneh**_

_** Hime, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan? Nampaknya kau enggan untuk beranjak ke dunia mimpimu'**_

Orang itu lagi. Huh, sudah hampir seminggu ia terus mengirimiku pesan, saatku balas dengan ; siapa ini? Dia pasti takkan menbalasnya atau sekalinya dibalas paling Cuma bilang 'Aku penggemarmu'. Awalnya dia mengirimiku pesan yang isinya ; 'Kau seperti bintang yang selalu tertutupi oleh awan. Tak ada yang sadar bahwa ada sebuah bintang kecil yang berkerlap-kerlip indah dibalik awan itu. Mungkin, hanya aku yang menyadarinya, Hime'. Kufikir ia hanyalah orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan, makanya, aku memilih diam, namun hampir setiap saat ia mengirimiku sms-sms yang aneh. Aku jadi penasaran, dan lagi dia selalu tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Kali ini, ku memilih untuk membalas pesannya itu.

' _**For : Si Aneh**_

_** Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan itu membuatku tak bisa tidur'**_

Tak lama ia mengirimiku pesan balasan.

' _**By : Si Aneh**_

_** Hmm, jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, itu akan mengganggu fikiranmu. Sebaiknya kau tidur '**_

_**' For : Si Aneh**_

_** Hai', terima kasih atas nasehatnya '**_

_**' By : Si Aneh**_

_** Aku tak merasa sedang menasehatimu. Kau sudah ingin tidur?'**_

' _**For : Si Aneh**_

_** Ya, begitulah, selamat malam '**_

' _**By : Si Aneh**_

_** Malam, semoga tidurmu nyenyak dan mimpimu indah '**_

Setelah membaca pesannya itu, aku bersiap untuk tidur, tiba-tiba handphone-ku kembali berdering.

' _**By : Si Aneh**_

_** Hime, kau tahu?  
>Hal yang menyakitkan bukanlah saat orang yang kau cintai berada jauh,<br>Tetapi saat orang yang kau cintai ada didepan mu tapi tidak tahu soal perasaanmu  
>Selamat malam, Hime'<strong>_

Aku mendelik membaca sms-nya itu. Apa maksudnya ini?

~0~0~

**Normal P.O.V**

Pagi ini, Hanabi keluar apartemen dengan wajah lesu, ia sebal pada kakaknya yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

"Oh ayolah Hana-chan, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu!" Kata Hinata yang sedang menyalakan mesin mobil warna birunya.

"Ini semua gara-gara Nee-chan!" Bentak Hanabi

"Ouh adikku sayang, apa salah kakakmu ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku bermimpi, mimpi yang saaaangaaaat indaahhhh. Tapi kau mengacaukannya dengan membangunkanku, padahal belum jam 6!" Jelas Hanabi.

"Memang kau mimpi apa?" Tanya Hinata *lagi* sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Aku bermimpi menjadi seorang putri, dan berdansa dengan pangeran yang saaaangaaaat tampan," Ucap Hanabi dengan ekspresif

"Biar ku tebak, pasti pangerannya si Konohamaru kan?" Hinata mulai menggoda Hanabi, sambil tetap memperhatikan jalan didepannya.

"Ah, Nee-chan tahu aja. Tapi, aku tetap marah padamu!"

"Maaf, Hana-chan,"

"Aku tidak terima kalau hanya kata 'maaf', Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Lalu kau ingin apa, Hyuuga Hanabi? Ice cream?" Ujar Hinata. Sekarang mereka sudah memasuki gerbang Konoha Senior High School, sekolah Hanabi.

"Ah, kau memang pintar, Nona Hyuuga. Aku tunggu ice cream rasa cokelatnya, ya!" kata Hanabi sebelum keluar dari mobil kakaknya.

"Cih, baiklah, Nona Licik!" Teriak Hinata, sebelum memutar mobilnya untuk beranjak dari sekolah yang dulu ia tempati menempa ilmu. Ia harus cepat-cepat, kalau tidak ia akan terlambat. Pagi ini, ia ada kelas dengan Orochimaru-sensei, yang dikenal sebagai dosen killer. Sangat tidak lucu, jika ia terlambat masuk kelas sang dosen aneh itu, bisa-bisa ia dijadikan santapan ular-ular peliharaannya.

~0~0~

Jam istirahat, Hinata manfaatkan untuk memberi makan cacing-cacing dalam perutnya yang sudah mulai berteriak-teriak, padahal sebelum pergi kuliah, ia sudah menyempatkan untuk sarapan. Kali ini, Hinata memilih makan sendiri daripada bergabung bersama Sakura dan lain-lain. Entah kenapa ia ingin sendiri.

Hinata masih tidak habis fikir, kenapa sampai ada seseorang yang mengaguminya? Apa bagusnya ia? Gadis dengan gaya yang nggak keren, wajah standar, nggak begitu pintar, nggak pintar dandan, serta pendek, yang menjadi nilai plus-nya hanya pada harta, itu saja. Lalu, apa yang dilihat orang aneh yang selalu mengiriminya pesan-pesan aneh itu?

"Hai, Hina-chan," sapa seseorang, tiba-tiba. Hinata mendongak, Tenten. Cewek cantik dengan dandanan ala China itu sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Hai, Tenten-chan," sapanya dengan senyum yang agak dipaksa. Tentan mendelik, tidak biasanya gadis ramah namun pendiam ini mengeluarkan senyum seperti itu. Tenten langsung mengambil tempat duduk didepan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Alis Hinata mengkerut, tak mengerti maksud Tenten.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Tenten memperjelas pertanyaannya yang tadi.

"Tak apa, aku tak apa, aku hanya sedang malas," jawab Hinata.

"Jangan membohongiku! Kita berteman bukan hanya sebulan dua bulan!" ucap Tenten. Hening. Hinata terdiam, masih bimbang, perlukah ia memberitahu Tenten saat ini? Ia sedang tak ingin berbicara banyak.

"Ceritanya panjang," kata Hinata.

"Ceritakan saja, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik,"

"Maaf, Tenten-chan. Aku sedang malas berbicara panjang lebar," ucap Hinata, masih berusaha agar ia tidak menceritakan hal itu saat ini.

"Baiklah, tapi janji yah, kau harus menceritakannya!" Hinata hanya tersenyum, Tenten memang selalu mengerti. Hinata mulai tersenyum.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang yah?" tanya Tenten lagi, ia masih penasaran. Hinata mengangguk.

"Huh, segitu lamanya yah aku pergi, hingga aku ketinggalan cerita" ucap gadis keturunan China itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Tenten memang belum tahu soal orang yang mengaku sebagai secret admirer-nya Hinata, karena selama 2 minggu terakhir ini, Tenten tidak hadir, katanya ada acara di China, jadi ia harus ke sana. Walau tidak yakin, tapi Hinata sudah berjanji akan menceritakannya nanti. Hinata bukan pencerita yang baik, dia lebih sering mendengarkan, Tenten tahu itu, dan dia mengerti, kalau ada masalah dan Hinata tidak ingin memberitahunya, ia kadang akan mencaritahunya sendiri, namun entah mengapa ia rasa kali ini Hinata ingin menceritakan semuanya, jadi ia memilih mengikuti keinginan Hinata, dan tidak melakukan kebiasaanya untuk mencaritahu sendiri.

~0~0~

Pukul 5 sore, Hinata masih duduk di cafe, sendirian, sambil mengetik sesuatu pada laptop biru-nya, tugas mungkin. Ia masih enggan beranjak dari cafe yang bernuansa Eropa itu, padahal ia punya janji dengan Hanabi untuk mentraktirnya Ice Cream. Hinata tidak lupa, ia masih mengingat janjinya itu, tapi ia belum ingin pulang. Jarang sekali ia bersikap seperti ini, tahu punya janji tapi tetap tidak peduli. Ia yakin Hanabi pasti sedang memaki-makinya di apartemen mereka.

Handphone imutnya berbunyi tanda ada telepon. Hinata menatap handphone-nya. Tenten? Ada apa?

'Moshi-moshi, Hina-chan,' sapa gadis China itu riang.

'Hm, ada apa?' tanya Hinata, to the point.

'Ehehe to the point sekali kau nona Hyuuga,'

'Aku sedang malas meladenimu!' ucap Hinata agak dingin, namun Tenten tahu Hinata hanya ingin membuatnya takut.

'Ahh jangan bercanda. Kau dimana?' suara Tenten kembali terdengar.

'Di cafe biasa,' jawab Hinata sambil memegang cangkir cantik berisi minuman berwarna kecokelatan, kopi.

'Oh, dengan siapa?' tanya Tenten lagi.

'Sendiri, ada apa?'

'Boleh aku ke sana? Aku bosan di apartemenku,'

'Hmm, terserah kau saja lah,'

'Baiklah, tunggu aku ya!' ucap Tenten sebelum mengakhir percakapan mereka.

Hinata memandang handphone-nya heran. Ia yakin Tenten ingin ke sini bukan karena ia bosan di apartemennya. Tenten jarang sekali merasa bosan di tempat tinggalnya itu, walau tidak mewah, ia tetap senang di sana. 'Pasti ada apa-apa,' fikirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tenten memasuki cafe itu. Ia menggunakan baju kaos berwarna hijau dan celana jeans sampai lutut. Ia langsung menuju ke sudut cafe tersebut, tanpa perlu menengok-nengok, karena ia tahu di situlah tempat Hinata. Itu tempat favorit mereka.

"Halo," sapanya riang. Hinata hanya mendongak melihatnya, laptopnya sudah ia masukkan ke tas selempangnya. Hening sesaat setelah Tenten memesan minuman.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata. Tenten hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Aku tahu kau punya maksud lain ke sini, ada apa?" tanya Hinata lagi, memperjelas.

"Ohh, itu," ucap Tenten. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanannya. Ia meminum jus melon pesanannya itu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang tidak malas berbicara?" lanjutnya. Kata-katanya lebih mengarah pada pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Hm?" Kali ini, Hinata yang tidak mengerti.

"Tadi pagi, kau berjanji akan menceritakannya padaku," kata Tenten.

"Ohh," ucap Hinata, acuh. Ia meminum jus jeruknya, kopinya sudah habis saat menunggu Tenten, jadi tadi ia memesan jus jeruk.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah ingin bercerita?" tanya Tenten, antusias.

"Apa itu sangat penting bagimu?" gadis Hyuuga malah balik bertanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran," jawab gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Ayolah, ceritakan padaku," walau kata-katanya seperti membujuk tapi nada bicaranya seolah memaksa Hinata untuk bercerita. Hinata benar kan, Tenten punya keinginan lain ke sini.

Hinata menyerah, akhirnya ia menceritakan soal secret admirer-nya pada Tenten.

"Hmm, sepertinya dia bukan orang iseng," komentar Tenten setelah mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu.

"Aku juga mulai berfikir seperti itu," ucap Hinata.

"Aku jadi penasaran, siapa cowok itu yah?" tanya Tenten pada dirinya sendiri.

"Huh, langit sudah mulai gelap, pulang yuk," ajak Hinata, saat melihat ke luar jendela cafe bernuansa Eropa itu.

"Baiklah. Aku tak bawa mobil, antarkan aku yah?" Tenten kembali membujuk Hinata.

"Hah, kau ini, merepotkan sekali," ucap Hinata. Tenten hanya cengengesan.

~0~0~

Setelah mengantarkan Tenten, Hinata langsung tancap gas, ia sudah membayangkan betapa mengerikannya adiknya karena ia tidak tepat janji. Walau baru berumur 17 tahun, Hanabi sudah sangat mengerikan. 5 menit perjalanan, Hinata sampai di parkiran apartemen-nya. Turun dari mobilnya, ia mulai berlari-lari kecil, menuju apartemen-nya yang berada di lantai 4.

Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen yang bertuliskan angka 082. Pintu itu terbuka, muncul wajah lugu adiknya. Mereka saling bertatapan heran.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Hinata, memasuki apartemen yang bernuansa putih dan biru itu.

"Ehmm, keluar," jawab Hanabi agak gugup.

"Ini sudah malam," ucap Hinata dingin.

"T-tapi, aku sudah janji untuk datang, Nee-chan, "

"Kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Rumah Konohamaru," jawab Hanabi. Hinata mendelik, ia mulai mengerti kenapa adiknya tidak marah padanya padahal ia tidak menepati janjinya.

"Untuk apa?" Hinata kembali bertanya, seolah-olah sedang mengintrogasi adiknya itu.

"Kerja kelompok,"

"Dengan dandanan seperti itu?" tanya Hinata. Hanabi kini mengenakan baju yang membuatnya sangat imut. Baju terusan dengan ujung lengan yang kelihatan menggembung. Rambutnya ia urai, tapi poninya ia jepit. Jarang sekali Hanabi berdandan seperti itu, paling ia begitu hanya saat ke makam Ibu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hanabi.

"Tidak boleh!" kata Hinata tegas.

"Tapi kami punya tugas kelompok dan harus dikumpulkan besok," kata

Hanabi mencoba membujuk kakaknya itu.

"Telepon dia, dan suruh dia ke sini, kau kerja kelompok di sini saja,"

"T-tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" ucap Hinata menegaskan. Kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Hanabi yang menundukkan kepala, kecewa.

~0~0~

Konohamaru sudah datang, Hinata menyambutnya dengan ramah, ia mengatakan pada cowok berambut hitam itu, bahwa ia tidak keberatan kalau Konohamaru sering ke sini, asal tidak membawa Hanabi keluar. Hinata juga membuatkan Konohamaru minuman. Hanabi hanya menatap kakaknya heran.

"Maaf yah, tidak ada kue di sini, hanya ada cemilan di kulkas," ucap Hinata sambil membawakan jus jeruk buatannya untuk mereka bertiga.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa, Nee-san," kata Konohamaru.

"Kalian belajarlah, aku ke dapur dulu,"

"Nee-chan mau ngapai di dapur?" tanya Hanabi.

"Masak, kalian belum makan kan?" tanya Hinata, Konohamaru hanya cengengesan, sedangkan Hanabi, termangu. Jarang sekali kakaknya itu bersifat hangat pada teman cowoknya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Beberapa menit kemudian, tugas mereka sudah selesai, sebenarnya tugas itu tidak begitu sulit bagi Hanabi, hanya saja Konohamaru agak telmi jadinya Hanabi harus menjelaskannya.

"Sudah selesai belajar? Ayo kesini, makanan sudah siap," teriak Hinata dari dapur.

Lagi-lagi Hanabi terheran-heran dengan tingkah kakaknya itu. Di meja sudah tersedia 3 mangkok ramen serta 3 gelas jus jeruk. Hinata tidak pernah mau repot buat ramen, dan setelah ditelusuri, itu bukan ramen instant. Beda dengan Hanabi, Konohamaru malah senang, makanan kesukaanya terhidang di depannya dan terlihat sangat lezat, kalau bukan karena Naruto yang mengatakan padanya tadi, bahwa ia harus jaga imej di depan Hanabi, ia mungkin akan langsung melahap ramen itu.

"Selamat makan!" ucap Hinata bersemangat. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

Selesai makan, mereka ngobrol-ngobrol di ruang tamu. Hanabi lebih banyak diam karena heran melihat kakaknya sangat cerewet, padahal kakaknya itu jarang memperlihatkan sisi cerewetnya pada orang lain selain dia, Neji, dan Tenten. Hanabi makin penasaran.

Tidak lama mereka mengobrol, Konohamaru pamit pulang, katanya sih jam 9 malam ia memang udah harus dirumah. Setelah Konohamaru pulang, Hanabi tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Nee-chan, kenapa kau bersikap manis pada Konohamaru?" tanyanya.

"Huh? Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin seperti itu," jawabnya.

Sebenarnya, Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti tadi. Ia fikir, ia hanya sedang senang saja melihat adiknya yang agak tomboy berdandan demi cowok itu, jadinya ia berinisiatif untuk berbaik hati pada Konohamaru. Lagipula ia memang agak dekat dengan Konohamaru, itu karena ia sering ke rumah Naruto, yang merupakan sepupunya Konohamaru, jadi ia sering ngobrol dengan cowok yang punya rambut jabrik itu.

~0~0~

Pagi hari yang cerah, Hinata masih bermalas-malasan, hari ini ia tidak ada kelas. Ia sebenarnya harus mengantar Hanabi kesekolah, tapi ia sangat malas, sejak tadi Hanabi sudah berteriak-teriak agar dia mengantarnya.

"Nee-chan! Antarlah imouto-mu yang manis ini. Kumohon!" seru Hanabi dengan nada memaksa, sambil menggedor-gedor kamar kakakknya yang masih terkunci itu.

"Baiklah. Berhenti mengedor-gedor pintu itu!" teriak Hinata.

"Oh thanks, Sis!" ucap Hanabi saat Hinata keluar dari tempat bersembunyinya itu.

"Hm, tunggu ya, aku mandi dulu," ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah,"

Beberapa menit menunggu di ruang tamu, Hanabi mendengan Hinata berteriak memanggilnya. Hanabi pun berlari menuju kamar kakaknya yang aneh itu.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Hanabi saat memasuki kamar Hinata yang bernuansa Biru dan Lavender.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata menunjukkan sebuah bunga mawar dan surat berwarna biru muda.

"Oh itu, ada orang yang meletakkannya didepan kemarin siang," jawab Hanabi.

"Dari siapa?"

"Mana ku tahu," jawab Hanabi. Terlihat Hinata membaca surat itu.

"Kau sudah membaca ini?" tanya Hinata setelah membaca surat itu.

"Tidak," jawab Hanabi. Alis Hinata mengkerut, ia cbersyukur karena Hanabi tidak membaca suratnya itu, kalau ia membacanya pasti gadis usil itu akan mengejeknya.

'Apa pengirim surat ini adalah orang yang sama?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

**T.B.C**

** Update! Adakah yang menunggu fic gaje ini? Maaf kalau aku lama update-nya, aku baru dapat ilham-nya kemarin, jadi baru bisa ngelanjutin. Maaf ya kalau chap 2 ini nggak memuaskan banget! Maaf juga, karena Adel lupa nambahin OOC ke warning-nya!**

**Oke, sekarang saatnya balas review dulu yah**

**aenun marjan : review pertama! terima kasih umma ku sayang! :* Nih chap dua-nya, review lagi yah! Makasih :)**

**sasuhina-caem : hmm, yah begitulah, tapi aku lupa ngasih OOC di warning-nya, maaf. Hehe, silahkan menebak. Ini chap 2 nya, review lagi yaw! ;) Makasih sebelumnya**

**Kertas Biru : Nanti bakal terjawab kok. Benarkah? hehe, apa ini bisa terkategorikan tidak lama? Maaf, kalau agak lama, review lagi yah, terima kasih :)**

**Zae-Hime : Maaf kalau agak lama, di-review yah ;) terima kasih**

**n : wah diriku dipanggil 'senpai' *bangga*. Terima kasih yah :)**

**Istrinya SONGJOONGKI-unyu : jangan buka2 hal itu donnn! Eh makasih yaw dah di review. Dan, aku sudah meng-update-nya sebelum 1 tahun! Berarti kau salah! dasar :p Review lagi yah saribattang! ;)**

**Mantan Istrinya SIWON : makasih buat review-nya! review lagi yah :)**

**WOO U BICCAL KIM HEECHUL : Nanti yah aku buat SASUSAKU-nya kalau dah ada ilham ;) Review lagi! oke? Terima kasih!**

**ngga login : Makasih buat kritik-nya yah, thanks juga karena dah review, review lagi yah **

**Saruwatari Yumi : Wah pertanyaannya nggak usah dijawab dulu yah, makasih kritiknya, review lagi yah :)**

**uchihyuu nagisa : benarkah? hehehe, emang sih nggak begitu sulit tuk ditebak, walau begitu kuharap Nagisa-san masih ingin mengikuti fic-ku ini yah ;) review lagi yah, arigatou! :)**

**Cewenya Yesung kembarnya Yuri versi tidak oplas : haha, maaf dompet gi tipis! akhirnya kau mengakui bahwa diriku adalah ceweknya kibum! :) review lagi yah!**

**blue night-chan : makasih, review lagi yah :)**

**Megha : makasih jempolnya, review lagi yah :)**

**afifah : makasih, aku semangat kok, kan kamu nyemangatin aku ;) review lagi yah!**

**aprilia keponakannya leeteuk : makasih, review lagi yah kalo nggak leeteuk kubunuh! #sadis**

**nuny : makasih dah review, review lagi yah! :)**

**nurul oktariani azis : makasih, ini udah update, review lagi yah :)**

**chici : wah cuma numpang senyum, tak apa, makasih yah, review lagi yah! :)**

**Choy bro : walaupun aku nggak begitu ngerti apa yang kau katakan, tapi makasih dah review, review lagi yah! ;)**

**yuki mhegumy : makasih, review lagi yah!**

**moonurfahbeam : iya, nih OOC, tapi aku lupa nulis di warning-nya, gomen *bungkuk* nanti kufikirkan buat collab-nya yah, makasih dah review, review lagi yah :)**

**Akhir kata, Adel ucapin ;**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Make Me Love You**

**Chap 3**

**By : Hanaeri Delia**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashasi Kishimoto.  
>Aku Cuma minjam chara kok. Tapi, fic ini punyaku!<strong>

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, Miss Typo(s), OOC, Ide pasaran, EYD tidak diperhatikan, Kekurangan dalam hal mendeskripsikan, Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang sudah tak peduli lagi dengan masalah cinta, karena kehilangan cinta pertamanya, kini didatangi oleh seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya dan berjanji akan membuat Hinata mencintainya. Akan kah Hinata melupakan cinta pertamanya dan berpaling pada pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya itu?**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Usai mengantar Hanabi ke sekolahnya, Hinata langsung balik ke apartemen-nya. Selama di perjalanan ia terus memikirkan surat yang tadi pagi ia baca. Ia bingung, apakah pengirim surat itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang setiap hari mengisi inbox-nya dengan kata-kata yang agak puitis, ataukah mereka orang yang berbeda? Entahlah, Hinata pusing memikirkannya.

Walau sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya untuk tidak peduli dengan surat itu, ia tetap memikirkannya. Kali ini, mata berwarna lavendernya terfokus pada surat berwarna biru itu. Ia membukanya, terlihatlah tulisan tangan seseorang.

_**Kenapa tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada bintang kecil secantik itu di langit?  
>Kenapa mereka hanya menatap sang kejora?<br>Kenapa tak ada yang menatapmu, bintang kecil?**_

Tenanglah, aku disini...  
>Walaupun semua orang mengatakan kejora adalah bintang terindah,<br>Dimataku, kaulah bintang terindah...

Hanya itu, tapi sudah membuat Hinata penasaran. Siapa sebenarnya orang itu? Kenapa dia tampak begitu mengagumi sosok Hinata? Apa yang ia lihat dari Hinata?

~0~0~

**Tenten's P.O.V**

Kulihat gadis aneh itu nampak duduk termenung di salah satu bangku taman. Wajahnya menyiratkan kegelisahan, keresahan, kebingungan, dan entahlah aku tidak mengerti. Perlu berpikir panjang jika kau ingin mendeskripsikan apa yang dipikirkan gadis yang mempunyai sifat tertutup itu. Aku saja yang sudah mengenalnya selama kurang lebih 9 tahun, masih sering salah mengartikan ekspresi wajahnya. Huh, begitulah Hyuuga, kakaknya juga tidak jauh berbeda.

Aku sudah bilang dia itu gadis aneh, kan? Ya, dia benar-benar aneh. Terkadang ia membuat keputusan yang sangat tidak pasti tujuannya, seperti sekarang, dia menyuruhku datang ke taman ini, tapi saat ku dekati ia tetap diam, bahkan mendongak untuk melihatku pun tidak! Bukan hanya itu, waktu lulus sekolah menengah atas, dia tidak langsung mendaftar masuk ke universitas, katanya sih tahun depan dia akan masuk universitas, dia ingin kerja dulu, tapi, setahun kemudian, dia tidak mendaftar. 2 tahun setelah lulus, dia baru mendaftar, dan saat ditanya kenapa? Dia malah menjawab 'aku ingin kerja, cari uang, dan senang' padahal, tanpa kerja, ia sudah punya banyak uang, ayahnya seorang konglomerat! Bukan hanya keputusannya yang aneh, jalan pikirannya juga aneh, masa' punya penggemar nggak ada rasa senang sama sekali? Huh...

"Hei nona, apa maksudmu mengganggu acara tidur siangku?" tanyaku bermaksud agak jenaka agar keheningan tidak mengambil alih suasan disini.

"Uhm?" gumamnya, wah dia sungguh manis! Hei, jangan berpikiran macam-macam yah! Aku masih normal! Aku hanya kagum melihat sang putri Hyuuga ini...

"Aku mengganggu tidur siangmu? Gomen," ucapnya tulus. Yah dia salah pengertian.

"Aduuh nona Hyuuga ini polos banget yah? Aku tuh hanya bercanda," kataku. Kulihat bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Hening. Ia kembali termenung, kulihat ia memegang sebuah surat. Alisku mengkerut, wah apa jangan-jangan ia dapat surat cinta? Tapi kok warnanya biru sih? Bukannya surat cinta itu identik dengan warna pink?

"Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk surat ia sejak tadi ada di genggamannya.

"Surat," jawabnya. Huh, dia ini terlalu polos apa bloon sih?

"Aku tahu itu surat, maksudku surat apaan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku tidak mau tahu ini termasuk surat jenis apa. Baca sendiri!" ucapnya, sambil menyodorkan surat itu padaku. Aku ternganga membaca tulisan dalam surat itu.

"Dari siapa ini?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hanabi yang menemukan surat itu tergelatak didepan pintu apartemenku bersama satu bunga mawar, saat ku periksa, tak ada nama dan alamat si pengirimnya," jawab Hinata.

"Tenten, aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Senang? Bingung? Atau aku harus mencari siapa orang itu?" tanyanya padaku.

"Entahlah. Tapi rasa senang, bingung, dan penasaran itu alamiah, dan pasti akan orang rasakan bila berada pada situasimu, jadi tidak ada yang salah," hanya itu jawaban yang bisa kuberi. Hening. Tak lama, terdengar suara nyaring memanggil kami berdua. Terlihatlah 2 gadis yang memakai pakaian yang sporty, nampaknya mereka abis berolahraga.

"Wah ada Tenten. Halo Tenten, lama tak jumpa," ucap Sakura, salah satu dari mereka.

"Boleh kami bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya yang satunya lagi, Yamanaka Ino. Tanpa menunggu salah satu dari kami berdua menjawab, Ino sudah mengambil posisi di sebelahku, sedangkan Sakura di sebelah Hinata, jadi aku dan Hinata berada di tengah.

"Wah, surat siapa tuh?" ucap Ino, langsung mengambil surat tersebut dari tanganku. Tampaknya, Hinata tidak marah melihat Ino membaca suratnya.

"Romantis sekali, siapa gadis yang memiliki surat ini?" tanya Ino setelah membaca surat biru itu. Aku hanya melirik Hinata.

"Wah, Hina-chan? Apa dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang mengaku sebagai penggemarmu?" tanyanya lagi, dia sudah tahu toh. Sakura nampak ingin mengambil surat itu, akhirnya Ino memberikannya, hanya ada seulas senyum dibibir gadis pinky itu setelah membaca isi surat tersebut.

"Kita harus mencaritahu orang yang menjadi penggemarmu, Hina-chan!" seru Ino, bersemangat.

"Untuk apa mencarinya?" tanya si Hyuuga itu.

"Hmm, untuk memuaskan keingintahuan kita," ucap Ino, walau agak ragu. Hening.

"Ayolah, kalian semua pasti penasaran, kan?" tanyanya, kami semua mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya, Ino-san?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, bagaimana, yah?" Yah, dia juga tidak tahu, ck.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja dulu, ini sudah hampir malam, di rumah kalian cari cara bagaimana kita bisa tahu siapa tuh pengagum rahasianya Si Hyuuga ini, besok kita kumpul di kantin saat ada waktu kosong, oke?" ucapku berlagak jadi pemimpin gitu, hehe.

~0~0~

_**Kenapa tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada bintang kecil secantik itu di langit?  
>Kenapa mereka hanya menatap sang kejora?<br>Kenapa tak ada yang menatapmu, bintang kecil?**_

Tenanglah, aku disini...  
>Walaupun semua orang mengatakan kejora adalah bintang terindah,<br>Dimataku, kaulah bintang terindah...

Kuulangi kembali puisi itu –aku menyuruh Hinata mengirimiku isi suratnya-, kira-kira siapa yah orang yang bisa buat puisi seperti ini? Menurutku, pengirimnya itu orang yang selalu memperhatikan Hinata, sepertinya sih sudah mengenal Hinata sejak lama.

Kalau dipikir-pikir puisi ini benar. Hinata memang seperti bintang kecil. Tidak begitu dipedulikan, banyak yang tidak menganggapnya, banyak yang tertipu dengan gayanya yang agak kampungan, padahal hanya sedikit perombakan saja gadis Hyuuga itu akan tampak sangat cantik. Hanya saja kecantikannya tertutupi oleh rambut panjang menjuntainya, poni lebat yang sampai menutupi alisnya, serta penampilannya yang kurang mendukung. Hinata sebenarnya bisa menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya di salon, mall, atau dimanapun untuk mempercantik diri tanpa memperdulikan biaya, tapi dia bukan orang yang seperti itu, Hinata terlalu sederhana. Ia jarang sekali memanfaatkan harta Tou-san-nya untuk membeli barang-barang mewah. Mobil birunya itu hanya mobil peninggalan milik mendiang Kaa-san-nya, handphone-nya adalah hadiah kelulusan dari Tou-san-nya, laptop-nya ia beli menggunakan uang hasil kerjanya menjadi kasir di sebuah cafe saat ia menunda untuk mendaftar masuk universitas. Mungkin hanya apartemen sederhananya yang dibeli dari uang Tou-san-nya.

Hinata juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan fashion. Ia bahkan tidak tahu berdandan, dikamarnya hanya ada bedak dan lipgloss, itu saja barang kosmetik yang ada dikamarnya. Hinata seperti minuman mahal yang barada pada gelas jelek, dan murahan.

Kalau membicarakan soal Hinata itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Belum lagi soal kisah asmaranya yang ironis. Padahal itu cinta pertamanya, pantas saja dia tidak lagi membuka hatinya untuk cowok manapun. Huh, laki-laki itu, dia bertingkah baik didepan Neji, agar Neji tidak menghalanginya mendapatkan Hinata, tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya menyianyiakan Hinata, mengatakan bahwa semuanya hanya sandiwara lalu pergi begitu saja. Lihat saja, kalau dia berani muncul dihadapanku lagi, akan ku tinju dia! Berani-beraninya membuat sahabat manisku itu terluka.

~0~0~

**Normal P.O.V**

Pagi hari di taman belakang Universitas Konoha, sudah ada 4 gadis cantik yang sedang berdiskusi. Mereka datang sejak pukul 7 pagi, padahal tak ada yang kuliah pagi diantara mereka.

"Huh, jadi nggak ada yang punya ide nih?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi cemberut mengetahui bahwa tak ada seorang pun diantara mereka yang tahu gimana caranya nemuin si penggemar rahasianya Hinata. Yang lain juga terlihat kecewe, kecuali Hinata yang cukup santai, ia cuek aja.

"Emang menurutmu siapa yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai pengangum rahasianya Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Ehm, Kiba, mungkin?" ucap Ino. Hinata terbelalak.

"Yang benar aja, masa' Kiba, sih yang buatin Hinata puisi," kata Tenten, Hinata mengagguk.

"Nggak mungkin tahu, kan kamu tahu sendiri sifatnya Kiba kek gimana," tambah Hinata, memperkuat sanggahan Tenten tadi.

"Bisa aja kan, dia nyuruh orang buat bikinin puisi, dia juga kan udah lama suka sama kamu," Sakura ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya. Mereka jadi seperti sedang debat, ck.

"Hm, mungkin aja sih," ucap Tenten ngagguk-ngagguk. Hinata mendelik tidak terima, tidak ada yang sependapat dengannya, oke sekarang ia seperti anak kecil.

"Lalu siapa lagi, yang kira-kira orang yang kita cari?" tanya Sakura.

"Siapa yah? Nggak ada lagi," ucap Ino.

"Iya nih, keknya emang Kiba deh," kata Tenten.

"Trus gimana caranya kita ngebuktiin kalau itu emang Kiba?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya juga yah," ucap Ino.

"Gimana kalau kita ngebuntutin Kiba?" saran Sakura. Ino dan Tenten hanya bergumam 'iya' aja.

"Hah? Masa' kita jadi stalker sih?" tanya Hinata, nggak terima.

"Trus kamu mau gimana, Hyuuga-san?" tanya Tenten balik.

"Masih bagus kita punya dugaan, daripada nggak sama sekali?" ucap Tenten nambahin, Sakura sama Ino Cuma ngagguk-ngagguk sambil bergumam 'bener tuh'

"Ya udah, kapan kita mulainya?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah cemberut.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, Nona Hyuuga," jawab Ino.

~0~0~

Mereka berempat udah selesai kuliah, sekarang Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Sakura, udah ada di mobil biru Hinata. Mereka sedang dalam misi ikutin si Kiba. Hinata yang mengemudi mobilnya hanya mendengar perkataan Ino dan Sakura yang bertindak sebagai petunjuk jalan, padahal Hinata bisa lihat sendiri mobilnya Kiba jalan kearah mana, nggak perlu petunjuk jalan.

"Aku capek nih, ikutin dia mulu, udah yah," ucap Hinata, saat lampu jalanan menunjukkan tanda untuk kendaraan berhenti.

"Sabar dulu dong," kata Tenten menenangkan.

"Udah tuh, lampu udah hijau, jalan gih, nanti Kiba-nya keburu jauh," ucap Sakura.

Mobil biru itu pun kembali berjalan mengikuti mobil balap berwarna hitam milik Kiba. Beberapa menit mengikuti si pecinta anjing itu, Hinata mulai bosan. Tiba-tiba, mobilnya Kiba berhenti di depan sebuah kafe.

"Mobilnya berhenti tuh," kata Ino.

"Iya, Hinata lihat kok, Pig!" ucap Sakura.

"Trus kita juga mesti masuk ke kafe nih?" tanya Hinata.

"Iyalah," jawab Tenten.

"Yuk," ajak Ino.

"Kita makan, kan kita juga lapar," ujar Sakura saat melihat wajah Hinata yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'tidak mau'.

Mereka berempat pun masuk ke kafe tersebut. Memilih tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat Kiba duduk. Kiba hanya sendiri, ia memesan segelas kopi.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan, setelah ini kita pulang yah," ucap Hinata memelas.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," kata Tenten. Hinata kembali memasang wajah memelasnya. 'Argh jangan pasang wajah seperti itu kalau tidak mau pipi mu itu kucubit!' ucap Tenten dalam hati.

"Beri kami alasan, sehingga kami mengizinkanmu untuk pulang," ucap Sakura sambil mengiris daging pesanannya.

"Aku harus mengantar Hanabi kerumah Tou-san, ini kan akhir pekan," jawab Hinata. Teman-temannya hanya memasang wajah tak peduli.

"Kalian tahu kan, selain Hanabi aku juga harus menginap disana. Ini akhir bulan lho, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku harus mengepak barang-barangku di apartemen dan harus kembali kerumah itu," tambah Hinata. Hinata memang diharuskan untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Hyuuga saaat akhir bulan. Itu syarat agar Hinata dapat tetap tinggal di apartemen-nya.

"Itu kan lebih baik," kata Ino sambil memain-mainkan sumpitnya.

"Itu bencana bagiku, aku tidak mau jadi anak rumahan disana," ucap Hinata. Ia memang tidak bebas bepergian jika tinggal di rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ehm, nanti kami pikirkan lagi, yah," kata Sakura. Alis Hinata mengkerut. Tiba-tiba, Handphone imutnya berbunyi.

_**'By : Si Aneh**_

_** Sedang apa bintang kecil itu? Sejak tadi aku tak melihat sinarnya'**_

Alis Hinata kembali mengkerut, mata levendernya langsung menatap Kiba yang berada agak jauh dari mereka.

"Ada apa? Secret admirer-mu?" tanya Ino cuek. Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa? Hei, kau tidak lihat Kiba?" ekspresi Ino langsung berubah.

"Bukan Kiba, sejak tadi dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh handphone-nya, ia hanya duduk diam sambil sesekali meminum kopinya," ucap Tenten, ternyata sejak tadi ia memperhatikan Kiba.

"Jadi misi kita gagal dong?" tanya Sakura.

"Sepertinya begitu, Saku-chan," jawab Ino.

"Kita harus bagaimana? Ada rencana lain?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, teman-temanku tersayang, karena misinya sudah selesai, aku pulang dulu yah, soal misi selanjutnya kita bicarakan lain kali," ucap Hinata, sambil menenteng tasnya lalu pergi.

"Hah, bilang saja, kau tak ingin mengantar kami, dasar!" ujar Ino.

~0~0~

Akhir pekan, adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Hanabi. Ia sangat senang karena bisa kembali kerumah keluarga Hyuuga yang pada beberapa sisinya bergaya tradisional. Sebenarnya, Hanabi nggak rela ikut kakaknya tinggal di apartemen sederhana, dia lebih suka disini, banyak yang memperhatikannya, dia mau apa aja pasti dikasih, tapi Tou-san-nya menyuruhnya untuk ikut kakaknya, katanya sih biar ada yang pantauin Hinata di apartemen-nya itu dan Hanabi juga bisa belajar untuk mandiri.

"Ahh, sudah berapa lama aku tak kesini?" tanya Hanabi pada dirinya sendiri saat memasuki kamarnya. Ia nampak senang. Biasanya setiap akhir pekan, Hinata pasti mengantarnya kemari, tapi minggu lalu, ia tidak kesini karena Tou-san-nya sedang keluar negeri. Kamar yang berada dilantai 2 itu bernuansa cokelat, tetap rapih dan bersih, sama persis saat hari dimana ia meninggalkannya.

"Hmm, bagaimana dengan Nee-chan, yah?" ucap gadis tomboy itu. Ia pun segera berlari menuju kamar kakak perempuannya yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya.

"Nee-chan," panggilnya agak sedikit berteriak, saat berada didepan pintu kamar berwarna biru itu.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Hinata saat membukakan pintu untuk adiknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin melihat kamarmu," jawab Hanabi sambil memasuki kamar Hinata yang juga bernuansa biru dan lavender, hampir sama dengan kamarnya di apartemen, hanya saja kamar Hinata disini lebih luas, disini sudah terdapat rak buku, meja belajar, dan pada balkonnya, Hinata menyimpan beberapa pot bunga sebagai hiasan juga karena Hinata cukup menyukai tanaman.

"Masih seperti dulu yah, Nee-chan," ucap si bungsu Hyuuga.

"Yah, begitulah. Tak ada debu disini, para maid mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik yah?" kata Hinata. Hanabi hanya terduduk di depan meja belajar kakaknya memandangi beberapa foto yang berada di bingkai yang tertata rapih di meja belajar tersebut. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum menatap wajahnya yang berfoto bersama kedua kakaknya pada salah satu bingkai foto. Ada juga foto Hinata bersama Kaa-san-nya. Selain itu, disana juga ada foto-foto Hinata bersama teman-temannya saat kelulusan, baik itu sekolah menengah pertama, ataupun sekolah menengah atas. Kebanyakan foto Hinata bersama Tenten, sahabat Hinata sejak di Konoha Junior High School. Selain di meja belajar, Hinata juga menyimpan bingkai fotonya di atas rak buku, atau di gantung di dinding. Mata Hanabi kini tertuju pada sebuah bingkai foto berwarna merah muda dengan kaca yang sedikit retak, bukan sedikit, tapi bisa dikatakan hampir pecah, terlihat bekas lemnya, nampaknya Hinata tidak ingin membuang benda itu. 'Dia masih menyimpannya? Tidak berbeda jauh, hanya saja fotonya diganti dengan fotonya bersama Tenten-nee' ucap Hanabi dalam hati. Bingkai foto itu tempat Hinata dulu menyimpan fotonya bersama seseorang yang dulu sangat ia sayangi. Ia sendiri yang melempar benda itu dulu.

**Flashback On**

Hanabi hanya termangu menatap pintu kamar kakaknya. Ia heran perasaan tadi ia pergi kesekolah dengan tampang senang, lalu kenapa saat pulang wajahnya nampak sangat kecewa, belum lagi Tenten yang menyusul Hinata, membuatnya makin khawatir dengan kakaknya itu.

"Hina-chan, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Tolong jangan seperti ini," ucap Tenten, membujuk Hinata.

"Hiks, hiks, nggak, Tenten. Kalian nggak usah peduliin aku, aku Cuma pengen sendiri kok," kata Hinata.

"Ya udah, aku tunggu kamu yah, kalau kamu butuh bantuanku, panggil aku aja," ucap Tenten menanggapi perkataan Hinata tadi. Tak ada jawaban. Tenten tahu Hinata pasti sedang menangis dengan lirih.

"Nee-san, ada apa?" tanya Hanabi, yang saat itu berumur 14 tahun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata hanya sedang sedih," jawab Tenten.

"Sedih kenapa?" tanya Hanabi lagi, Tenten tidak memjawab. Saat mereka baru ingin turun, tiba-tiba pintu kamar Hinata terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah si pemilik kamar yang nampak datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Hinata," panggil Tenten, mereka berjalan mendekati gadis Hyuuga itu. Hanabi menatap mata kakaknya lekat-lekat, memcari jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya saat ini pada mata lavender yang menatap kosong itu. Tenten membawa kakaknya pergi, entah kemana. Ia tidak berniat meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri saat itu. Pintu kamar Hinata masih terbuka, terlihatlah oleh mata lavender si bungsu Hyuuga itu, kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam kamar kakaknya. Boneka teddy bear berwarna pink milik Hinata, yang katanya bernama Si Merah itu hancur, isinya Hinata hamburkan, wajah boneka itu sudah tak terbentuk. Ada juga kertas-kertas yang kebanyakan berwarna pink yang dulu Hinata tunjukkan padanya sebagai surat cintanya, kini telah tersobek-sobek. Foto-foto Hinata bersama orang yang Hanabi anggap sebagai si pangeran kakaknya itu nampak tak tersisa, tinggal sobekan-sobekan tidak jelas. Dan terakhir Hanabi lihat sebelum lari menyusul kakaknya dan Tenten ialah sebuah bingkai foto yang berisi foto Hinata bersama pacarnya waktu acara sweet seventeen Hinata desember lalu, foto yang kata Hinata foto paling manis dan paling indah. Hanabi mulai mengerti. Hinata sudah berpisah dengan si Merah itu. Tapi sayang, semuanya tidak sesederhana yang Hanabi pikirkan. Si Merah itu bukan hanya menggores luka di hati kakaknya hanya karena ia memutuskan Hinata tetapi juga karena membohongi Hinata dengan kata-kata manis yang sering ia ucapkan. Padahal, semuanya hanya palsu.

**Flashback Off**

"Hei, kenapa termenung?" ucap Hinata mengagetkan Hanabi yang sedang teringat kisah pahit kakaknya. Bungsu Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo turun. Tou-san sudah pulang," ajak Hinata.

"Ehm, aku akan menyusul, duluan saja," kata Hanabi.

~0~0~

Suasana makan malam kali ini sangat berbeda, bagi Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, maupun Tuan Hyuuga Hiashi. Mereka makan dengan sedikit candaan, apalagi kedua anak gadis Hiashi, mereka berdua terus saja beradu mulut, mengatakan bahwa dirinya-lah yang paling rajin di apartemen padahal hanya sekali seminggu mereka membersihkan apartemen mereka itu.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian?" tanya sang kepala keluarga. Hanabi dan Hinata terdiam mereka tidak suka topik ini, bukannya nilai mereka jelek hanya saja ada rasa bosan dengan topik seperti itu.

"Biasa saja, Tou-san," jawab Hinata, Hanabi hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa jawabannya sama dengan kakaknya.

"Otou-san, Nii-san, tahu tidak, kemarin dulu, aku dapat bunga dan surat cinta di depan pintu apartemen, dan itu untuk Hinata-nee," ucap Hanabi antusias. Tou-san-nya hanya bergumam 'oh ya?', sedangkan Hinata cuek bebek, selama Hanabi nggak tahu isinya, no problem.

"Siapa pengirimnya?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Sebenarnya sih bukan Cuma bunga dan surat, aku juga menemukan cokelat, tapi aku memakannya dan tidak memberinya kepada Nee-chan," ucap Hanabi agak berbisik kepada Neji dan ayahnya, namun Hinata mendengarnya.

"Dasar nakal!" kata Hinata sambil menggetok kepala adiknya. Ayah mereka hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya seperti itu.

"Jangan menerima sembarang surat, biasanya lelaki seperti itu hanya lelaki bodoh yang bisanya bertingkah manis tapi kenyataannya," ucap Neji bermaksud memberi peringatan pada adiknya. Hinata hanya tertunduk, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kakaknya itu.

"Kata Kaa-san, Tou-san juga seperti itu dulu," kata Hanabi bermaksud mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tidak mau Hinata mengingat masa lalunya lagi. Dulu, si Merah juga sering memberi Hinata surat yang isinya puisi yang mungkin dia dapat dari internet.

"Benarkah, Tou-san?" tanya Hinata seantusias mungkin. Neji kembali menikmati makanannya.

"Hahaha, yah begitulah," jawab Hiashi.

"Wah tak bisa kubayangkan," ucap Hanabi, Hinata hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas membayangkan ayahnya membuat puisi untuk ibunya lalu mengirimnya dalam bentuk surat berwarna merah muda dengan setangkai bunga mawar, memikirkannya saja Hinata sudah ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh ya, Tou-san, Hanabi sudah punya pacar lho," kali ini Hinata yang meledek Hanabi.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya ayahnya antusias.

"Konohamaru, Tou-san, teman main basketnya Hanabi sejak di Konoha Elementary School," jawab Hinata sambil nyenggol Hanabi.

"Oh, si culun itu? Yang rambutnya naik itu, kan?" kata Neji. Hinata Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sambil senyum-senyum, Tou-san-nya juga Cuma senyum-senyum.

"Apaan sih, Nii-san, itu tuh model! Dan dia nggak culun! Lagi pula dia bukan pacarku," ucap Hanabi.

"Bukan pacar? Trus ngapain kamu bela?" tanya Neji. Hanabi Cuma diam dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Hihihi, Nii-san, Tou-san, masa' nih yah, Cuma mau kerja tugas aja kerumah Konohamaru dia pake baju 'cewek', nggak ada sisi tomboy-nya, dan lagi rambutnya dia modelin, bukan Hanabi banget kan?" Hanabi makin terpojok.

"Ahh, biasa aja kali, Nee-chan," ucap Hanabi malu.

"Hana-chan, lain kali suruh Konohamaru kesini, yah?" kata Ayah mereka. 3 orang bersaudara itu terdiam, heran banget. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hiashi mengizinkan salah satu anak gadisnya bawa cowok kerumahnya itu, bahkan dia sendri yang mengajak.

"Serius nih, Tou-san? Emang buat apa?" tanya si sulung Hyuuga.

"Tou-san Cuma mau lihat gimana sih anak itu," jawabnya lalu berdiri. Dia sudah selesai makan. Hanabi dan Hinata Cuma saling tatap.

"Hinata, kalau punya teman laki-laki kayak Hanabi, ajak kesini juga yah," ucap si kepala rumah tangga itu. Hanabi dan Hinata pun kembali terheran-heran. Sedangkan Neji sudah agak mengerti maksud Tou-san-nya.

~0~0~

Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino sudah menunggu Hinata sejak tadi di kafe tempat Hinata dan Tenten sering ngobrol.

"Gomen, aku telat, yah?" ucap Hinata, sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Hmm, duduklah," kata Tenten menanggapi perminta-maafan Hinata.

"Jadi, kalian punya rencana apa?" tanya Hinata saat mendapatkan pesanannya.

"Panggil detektif?" jawab Sakura agak ragu.

"Hah? Beneran? Cuma gara-gara si cowok aneh itu kita mesti nyari detektif segala?" tanya Hinata. Tenten Cuma cuek, udah tahu reaksi Hinata pasti kayak gini kalau diberitahu rencana selanjutnya ialah minta bantuan detektif. Ino dan Sakura hanya pasang wajah seyakin mungkin sambil bergumam 'Why not?'

"Hei, kalian pikir cowok itu siapa? Pake harus dicari dengan cara minta bantuan detektif? Dia bukan siapa-siapa selain cowok pengecut yang kurang kerjaan. Siapa sih tuh cowok, penting banget kita cari," ucap Hinata agak emosi, ia lelah nyari itu cowok yang menurutnya nyebelin.

"Stt, pelankan suaramu, orang-orang memperhatikan kita," kata Tenten mengingatkan si Hyuuga itu agar tidak meledak dan mengeluarkan semua emosinya tentang penggemar rahasianya itu.

"Tapi kita kan penasaran banget," ucap Ino dan Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"Huh, tak ada cara lain?" tanya Hinata.

"Ada," jawab Tenten.

"Apaan?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tapi kamu harus janji, ngikutin rencana kali ini, kalau gagal, terserah deh kamu mau berhenti atau gimana. Yang jelas aku udah penasaran banget!" kata Tenten. Hinata Cuma bergumam 'Oke'

"Aku punya seorang teman, dia bisa ngeramal, siapa tahu aja dia bisa tahu orang yang jadi pengagum rahasiamu itu," kata Tenten. Ino dan Sakura Cuma cuek, karena tadi Tenten udah ngejelasin rencananya ke mereka berdua.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata nggak percaya.

"Segitu penasaran kah kalian?" tanya Hinata. Mereka bertiga Cuma ngangguk. Hinata Cuma menyesal mengiyakan perkataan Tenten tadi.

"Oke, tapi setelah ini, udah yah, aku nggak mau tahu lagi soal itu orang. Aku nggak peduli," ucap Hinata. Mereka bertiga pun bergegas beranjak dari kafe bernuansa Eropa itu, tanpa menyadari sejak tadi ada seseorang yang menyimak dengan sangat baik pembicaraan mereka.

~0~0~

Baru saja sebuah mobil berwarna biru memasuki lapangan parkir sebuah universitas ternama di Jepang, Universitas Kyoto. Keluar lah 4 orang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda-beda.

"Serius nih, kita keluyuran di Universitas Kyoto?" tanya si rambut hitam ke-ungu-an, yang juga si pemilik mobil berwarna biru itu.

"Iyalah, dia kuliah disini, Fakultas Kedokteran. Karena berhubung kita yang butuh, jadi kita yang harus datangin dia, lagipula katanya dia lagi banyak tugas jadi nggak bisa ninggalin kampus," jawab si rambut cokelat, Tenten.

"Eh, masa' nggak ada tempat lain sih? Kafe kek, kan ada tuh kafe dekat-dekat sini," ucap si pirang, Yamanaka Ino.

"Pig, jangan ikutan si Hinata dong, nolak-nolak mulu, ikutin aja kemauan tuh peramal, kan kita yang butuh," ujar si pinky, yang di-iya-kan oleh Tenten.

"Uhm, trus dimana dia nunggu kita?" si pemilik mobil biru itu kembali bertanya.

"Di atap," jawab Tenten.

"Udah yuk," tambah si gadis China itu.

Sepertinya Tenten sudah sering ke sini, buktinya, dia tahu dan tanpa ragu nunjukin jalan menuju atap. Di atap, sudah ada perempuan berambut pirang seperti Ino, poninya seperti Hinata. Dia nampak elegan.

"Konnichiwa," ucap gadis pirang itu ramah. 4 gadis yang baru datang itupun langsung memasang senyum tulus mereka.

"Shion-chan, ini teman-temanku, kau sudah tahu nama mereka, kan?" kata Tenten.

"Ya, yang berambut pirang sepertiku, bernama Yamanaka Ino. Si pinky itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Oh ya, kalian berdua juga fakultas kedokteran, kan?" ucap gadis pirang yang ternyata bernama Shion itu. Sakura dan Ino hanya menggumamkan kata 'iya'.

"Dan, gadis pendek berambut hitam-ungu yang imut ini bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dia-lah penyebab kalian datang kesini," tambahnya mengarahkan senyum pada Hinata. Hinta sempat cemberut saat dikatai pendek, padahal ia sudah memakai high-heels, namun wajah cemberutnya terganti karena di puji imut oleh Shion.

"Benar. Ah, Shion-chan, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja," kata Tenten.

~0~0~

Shion menatap kartu tarot yang tadi Hinata pilih. Mata berwarna beralih menatap Hinata yang sejak tadi duduk santai, sedangkan ke-tiga temannya nampak begitu cemas seolah-olah sedang menanti pengumuman kelulusan. Seulas senyum terukir di wajah ayu milik Shion.

"Hinata, saat ini memang lagi ada yang suka sama kamu, banget malah. Jadi dia nggak Cuma iseng seperti yang kamu pikirkan," ucap Shion.

"Trus ngapain dia nggak ngasih tahu Hinata namanya? Kenapa malah jadi secret admirer gitu?" tanya Ino, dia emang yang paling cerewet diantara mereka.

"Hmm, mungkin dia punya alasan sendiri," jawab Shion dengan sabar. Melihat alis Ino mengkerut ia pun menambahkan.

"Kalau soal alasannya, aku nggak tahu,"

"Trus ciri-cirinya gimana?" tanya Ino lagi. Padahal Hinata udah mau buka mulut, eh keburu Ino yang bersuara.

"Jenius, ganteng, hmm, pokoknya mendekati perfect, makanya dia populer di kampus kalian," jawab Shion.

"Fakultas apaan?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Maaf, kalau sampai sedetail itu aku tidak tahu, yang tergambar hanya wajahnya, itupun agak kabur," jawab Shion.

"Bagaimana penampilannya?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku sudah bilang, dia sangat tampan, dia juga terlihat dingin, misterius, dan kharismatik. Itu menurutku," jawab Shion lagi. 4 gadis yang sejak tadi mendengar baik-baik segala perkataan Shion, kini mulai berpikir.

"Hmm, aku duluan yah, aku ada kelas," ucap Shion pamit. Tinggallah 4 gadis dengan model serta warna rambut yang berbeda itu. Hening. Semuanya sibuk berpikir.

"Ahh, aku tidak tahu orang yang terkenal di kampus," ucap Hinata jujur.

"Dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Shion-san tadi, aku punya 3 perkiraan," kata Sakura mengabaikan Hinata.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Yang pertama, Sabaku no Gaara. Itu karena dia sangat jenius, dia juga tampan, dingin, dan misterius. Dan dari ciri-ciri tersebut dia jadi idola di kampus," jelas Sakura.

"Hm?" gumam Hinata. Ia berpikir keras, adakah orang yang ia kenal dengan nama Sabaku no Gaara? 'Hm, nama yang aneh. Sepertinya aku tidak mengenalnya' pikirnya.

"Yang kedua, Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian pasti tahu kenapa aku memasukkannya. Dia punya semua ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Shion-san tadi," kali ini Sakura kembali mengabaikan gumaman –yang menurutnya- tidak penting Hinata.

"Ah, kalau Sasuke-kun, aku tahu," ucap Hinata. 3 pasang mata menatapnya, penuh tanya. Hinata hanya menggunakan suffiks –kun pada Naruto dan Kiba. Lalu, kenapa ia juga memakaikan suffiks –kun untuk Sasuke?

"Kau kenal Sasuke?" tanya Tenten. Hinata mengangguk polos, tidak mengerti dengan maksud tatapan ketiga temannya.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di taman," jelas Hinata.

"Hanya karena bertemu di taman, kau memanggilnya dengan suffiks –kun?" tanya Tenten lagi. Hinata mulai merasa aneh. Ia seperti sedang di interogasi oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak juga. Dia sendiri yang melarangku memanggilnya 'Uchiha-san'," jawab Hinata agak terbata-bata karena gugup dipandangi seperti itu oleh teman-temannya.

"Lalu, kenapa harus –kun? Kenapa tidak –san?" tanya Tenten untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Ah, itu karena sangat aneh mengucapkan Sasuke-san, terlalu banyak huruf 's'nya. Jadi lebih baik memanggilnya dengan suffiks –kun, dia juga tidak keberatan," jelas Hinata dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya, sudah. Pria yang ketiga. Adalah Nara Shikamaru, alasannya sama saja dengan dua orang lainnya," ucap Sakura. Hening. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, sangat imut! Ino menaikkan satu alisnya, sedangkan Tenten berpose sedang berpikir keras, tangan menyangga dagu, dua alisnya seolah-olah akan bersatu, jidatnya berkerut.

"Dari mananya kau katakan si malas itu misterius?" tanya Ino yang juga sahabat kecilnya Shikamaru.

"Hm, kebanyakan fans-nya mengatakan itu," jawab Sakura agak ragu.

"Hei, Shika tidak dingin kok kayak dua manusia es yang tadi kamu sebutin," ucap Ino nggak terima sahabatnya dibilangi dingin. Yang lain Cuma bergumam tak jelas, mereka tidak peduli.

~0~0~

Hinata sekarang udah balik ke apartemen-nya, sendiri. Hanabi belum mau balik, katanya masih kangen sama rumah, dan Tou-san. Hinata sih senang-senang aja. Sesampainya di apartemen, dia berniat ingin langsung tidur, ia lelah tadi abis jalan sama Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino. Tapi tiba-tiba handphone unyuk-nya berdering tanda pesan masuk. Dengan malas ia melihat handphone-nya.

_**'From : Si Aneh**_

_** Apa yang dipikirkan oleh bintang itu? Hingga dia ingin mencariku? Apa aku benar-benar sangat mengganggu bintang itu?  
>Hmm, maaf bintang, kau tak perlu mencariku, karena aku takut kau akan kecewa saat mengetahui siapa aku. Aku bukanlah pangeran yang kau impikan.<br>Kelak, aku akan menampakkan diriku sendiri didepanmu. Dan membuang segala sikap pengecutku. Sebelum waktunya, aku tidak akan lagi mengganggumu. Aku janji...'**_

"D-dari mana dia tahu aku mencarinya?" kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

**T.B.C**

**Update! Yeah... Ini sebenarnya udah selesai sejak bulan lalu, tapi baru bisa update sekarang abis pulsa modem abis, malas ke waarnet dan sejuta alasan lainnya**

** Oh iya, tak adakah yg ingin memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun untukku? Aku ulang tahun kemarin! *abaikansajalah***

** Oke, gimana chap 3 ini? Terlalu panjang kah? Lumayan kah? Atau sangat buruk? Membosankan? Mian deh yah**

******Berhubung, laptopku low, dan aku tak bawa charger jadi aku nggak bisa lama-lama. So, balas review-nya ditunda dulu yah! Pokoknya Adel berterima kasih banget sama yang udah berniat buat baca fanfic ini, apalago nge-review. Thanks banget :)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Make Me Love You**

**Chap 3**

**By : Hanaeri Delia**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashasi Kishimoto.  
>Aku Cuma minjam chara kok. Tapi, fic ini punyaku!<strong>

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, Miss Typo(s), OOC, Ide pasaran, EYD tidak diperhatikan, Kekurangan dalam hal mendeskripsikan, Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang sudah tak peduli lagi dengan masalah cinta, karena kehilangan cinta pertamanya, kini didatangi oleh seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya dan berjanji akan membuat Hinata mencintainya. Akan kah Hinata melupakan cinta pertamanya dan berpaling pada pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya itu?**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sejak tahu bahwa kemarin Hinata mendapat pesan dari sang secret admirer yang mengatakan bahwa penggemar itu tidak akan mengganggu Hinata lagi, hati Tenten terus dipenuhi kegelisaan. Ia tampak tak suka dengan keputusan si secret admirer itu. Ia menginginkan orang itu tetap mengejar Hinata, lalu membuat Hinata mencintainya agar Hinata melupakan masa lalunya yang cukup kelam itu.

Kini gadis China itu tengah bergumul dengan pemikirannya. Ia benar-benar ingin membuat Hinata dan si secret admirer dekat. Yang pertama ia harus mencari orang yang mengaku sebagai secret admirer si Hyuuga. 'Tapi bagaimana caranya?' kalimat itulah yang sejak tadi berputar-putar diotaknya. Terkadang juga terdengar gumaman 'aku harus mencarinya!' dari bibir mungil si gadis China itu, disusul dengan desahan putus asa.

"Bagaimana caranya?! Argh!" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak poni berwarna cokelat miliknya.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia adalah si pria brengsek yg sudah mencampakkan Hinata?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tak lama, ia menggeleng, lalu bergumam menyanggah pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin. Kata Shion-chan...," ucapannya terputus, ia tidak menyambungnya. Matanya membulat, sepertinya ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Ah iya, Shion! Dia pasti bisa bantu," pekiknya sambil dengan cepat memencet beberapa tombol di handphone-nya yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya.

'Shion-chan, kau sibuk?' ucapnya saat tahu bahwa telepon telah tersambung.

'Tidak juga. Kenapa?' tanya orang yang ia panggil Shion itu.

'Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kita ketemu dia taman dekat rumahmu, ya?'

'Eum, baiklah. Cepat! Aku tidak mau menunggumu!' ucap Shion mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

**...**

**Tenten's P.O.V**

"Apa segitu penasarankah kau?" tanya Shion.

"Tidak, ini bukan soal penasaran lagi. Kau tahu soal masa lalu Hinata, kan? Aku ingin ia terlepas dari masa lalunya itu," jawabku. Aku memang pernah menceritakannya pada Shion.

"Kau ingin dia membuat Hinata melupakan orang itu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Bukan kau yang membuat takdir, Tenten," ucapnya. Ya, dia benar. Aku memang hanya manusia biasa, tidak seperti Kami-sama yang membuat takdir. Tapi kalau memang mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama pasti mereka tidak akan bersatu, kan? Aku hanya ingin Hinata terlepas dari lingkaran hitam yang dibuat si brengsek.

"Memang bukan aku yang membuat takdir. Tapi aku yang akan memperlihatkan pada semuanya tentang takdir mereka. Kami-sama, kurasa Dia mengutusku untuk itu," kataku sambil menerawang jauh ke langit biru di atasku. Hening, kami terdiam.

"Aku rasa orang itu tidak main-main dengan Hinata," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau akan sangat membantu," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang, beritahu aku apa yang kau lihat waktu itu. Sebutkan secara signifikan," tambahku.

"Ehm, rambutnya... Sepertinya berwarna gelap," rambut gelap? Oke, satu orang tercoret.

"Bagaimana dengan model rambutnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Entah, tidak jelas," jawabnya. Tidak jelas apanya? Ia yang tidak jelas melihatnya atau rambut orang itu yang tidak jelas? Hei, tunggu. Rambut? Tidak jelas?

"Apa dia memakai kacamata?" tanyaku lagi. Ia tampak berpikir sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyum puas sudah terpampang di wajahku. Aku menemukannya!

* * *

><p>Selesai! Gomen pendek, lama pula. Gomen ya, tapi sepertinya untuk kedepannya bakal pendek terus karena Adel ngetik di warnet takut uang nggak cukup buat bayar. Adel sadar banget ini banyak kesalahannya dan sangat tidak memuaskan, maaf ya. Sebenarnya Adel udah selesai sampai chap 5 tapi kemarin laptop Adel dicuri jadi gini deh. Hampir aja aku discontinued ni fic tapi kagak tega juga! Ya udah lah, pokoknya maaf klo sangat tidak memuaskan, kita bales review dulu.<p>

nona fergie : salam kenal, makasih yah udah ngatain nih fic abal cukup menarik. Gaara? coba baca chap sebelum-sebelumnya deh. Oke, review lagi ya

hinatainfuture : makasih, maap nggak bisa update kilat, rnr ya

sasuhina-caem : makasih, maap klo tdk menarik

n : makasih ya, iya nih sasu emang aneh *digeplaksasu* sasori?no coment

enun chan : nih udah update, awas klo tdk rnr! *bawagolok*

Ryu Matsuda : No comment dah soal si saso. Nee? emang Ryu-san tahun berapa lahirnya? ini udah update maap telat, rnr ya! :)

Lucky Ningen Fenikkusu : maap yah, ini udah update kok. Kak? waduh adel dipanggil kak? ckk Adel orang makassar, wah dengar dimana? nama Adel kagak pasaran kan?

: iya ini udah di update

Terima kasih yang udah mau baca, kalau sempat review ya :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Make Me Love You**

**Chapter 5**

**By : Hanaeri Delia**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashasi Kishimoto.  
>Aku Cuma minjam chara kok. Tapi, fic ini punyaku!<strong>

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, Miss Typo(s), OOC, Ide pasaran, EYD tidak diperhatikan, Kekurangan dalam hal mendeskripsikan, Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, maklum saya hanya penulis amatir yang mencoba berusaha menjadi penuli sesungguhnya.**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang sudah tak peduli lagi dengan masalah cinta, karena kehilangan cinta pertamanya, kini didatangi oleh seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya dan berjanji akan membuat Hinata mencintainya. Akan kah Hinata melupakan cinta pertamanya dan berpaling pada pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya itu?**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Tenten kini sedang berada di kafe favoritnya dan Hinata. Ia tengah bergelut dengan pikirannya, bukan lagi tentang sahabat manisnya itu melainkan tugas akhirnya yang belum juga selesai. Tenten seorang mahasiswi jurusan seni tari semester akhir, maka tidak aneh jika ia terlihat sedang stress di depan laptopnya. Ada segelas jus alvukat menemaninya di sana. Saat Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop berwarna hitamnya itu, ia mendapati seorang pemuda tampan tengah memasuki kafe tersebut. Seketika itu juga Tenten ingat saran Shion yang mengatakan agar Tenten berbicara pada orang itu, karena ada kemungkinan orang itu mengikuti perkataannya. Tenten sudah ingin bergegas ke tempat pemuda tampan itu namun bunyi dari handphone-nya membuatnya mengulurkan niatnya. Ia mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari si Hyuuga Hinata.

'Moshi-moshi,' sapa suara di seberang sana.

'Ada apa?' Tanyanya tanpa memperdulikan tata karma dan sopan santun saat melakukan percakapan lewat telepon.

'Sepertinya aku menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat,' ucap orang itu dengan nada kecewa. Tenten hanya menghela napasnya.

'Sudahlah, apa yang kau inginkan?' Tanya Tenten lagi, matanya terus mengawasi pemuda tampan tadi, ia benar-benar akan mendiami Hinata kalau sampai pemuda itu pergi. Apa Tenten baru saja mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama? Lalu ia sangaat ingin melakukan pendekatan pada pemuda itu? TIDAK! Pemuda itu adalah orang yang Tenten harapkan bisa melepas status lajang sahabatnya, Hyuuga Hinata.

'Aku kesepian, Tenten-chan,' rengek Hinata. Ya, beginilah sang Hyuuga bila berhadapan dengan sahabatnya, ia akan manja. Hinata seperti itu karena ia tidak memiliki kakak perempuan dan ibunya juga sudah meninggal jadi ia tidak punya tempat untuk bermanja-manja, sementara ia sudah menganggap Tenten kakaknya sendiri, lagipula itu mungkin akan benar-benar terwujud.

'Aku sibuk, Hina-chan. Maaf, tapi aku tidak boleh terus-terusan menunda tugasku,' kata Tenten penuh kesabaran, ya walau ada sedikit kebohongan. Tugas, eoh? Dia bahkan tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk melanjutkan tugasnya itu. Tapi hei, Tenten melakukannya demi Hyuuga Hinata, jadi tak apalah berbohong sedikit.

'Yahh, ya sudah, semangat ya!' setelah itu Hinata menutup teleponnya, mungkin dia sudah memikirkan apa yang akan menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya? Entahlah. Walau ini fanfic dengan main character Hinata, tapi untuk kali ini mari kita beralih dulu pada gadis manis keturunan China yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk sahabatnya tercinta.

Tenten kini melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti menuju tempat pemuda tampan tadi duduk. Saat sampai di depan pemuda berkacamata yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya itu, Tenten berdehem pelan karena sang pemuda tidak peduli atau tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

"Apa kursi di depanmu ini kosong?" Tanya Tenten berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya bahwa pemuda ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Hn," hanya gumaman sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Tenten itu. Sejenak wajah gadis itu dikhiasi ekspresi sebal, namun ia kembali mengenyahkan semua pikiran buruknya tentang pemuda tampan berkaca mata itu. Ia pun duduk di kursi yang tadi ia tanyakan sambil menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya.

"Apa kau bisa berhenti memerhatikan laptopmu sejenak, Uchiha-san? Bukankah tidak sopan sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri sementara di depanmu ada yang ingin berbicara padamu," ucap Tenten sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak mengundangmu untuk duduk di depanku. Kau yang seenaknya, jadi lakukan saja sesukamu," balas pemuda yang Tenten panggil Uchiha-san itu dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari layar laptopnya.

"Baiklah, maaf jika aku mengganggumu, Uchiha-san," sebelum mengatakannya Tenten tampak menghela nafas.

"To the point," gumam pemuda berkaca mata itu.

"Hm, ini tentang Hinata," kata Tenten. Pemuda itu diam, ia tahu akan ada kelanjutan dari perkataan gadis China itu. Sementara Tenten sengaja menggantungkan perkataannya, ia ingin melihat ekspresi seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ia ketahuan. Ya, pemuda tampan berkaca mata itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tahu tentang kau," ucap Tenten saat merasa tak ada sama sekali perubahan dari wajah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau tahu?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa sadar, namun tetap menggunakan nada datarnya. Kini senyum simpul yang sejak tadi mengkhiasi wajah manis Tenten berubah menjadi seringai.

"Kau… adalah secret admirer Hinata," jawab Tenten menekankan pada kata secret-admirer-Hinata. Kali ini focus Sasuke benar-benar teralih, namun ia tetap berpura-pura memperhatikan layar laptopnya.

"Jangan bertanya bagaimana caranya aku mengetahuinya," kata Tenten saat melihat Sasuke hanya diam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sasuke, kini mata kelamnya menatap mata Tenten dalam.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak lari. Majulah, ke depannya, perlihatkan dirimu," jawab Tenten santai.

"Kenapa kau harus ikut campur, Tenten-san? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengurusi tugas akhirmu yang tidak terselesaikan itu?" Tanya Sasuke balik, dengan tatapan dinginnya. Kali ini terdengar kembali helaan nafas dari Tenten. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat apa rencananya, mungkin dia akan membanting laptop pemuda itu. Tenten benar-benar tidak suka ada yang ikut campur dalam masalah tugas akhirnya yang tidak terselesaikan itu. Namun dengan helaan nafasnya itu ia berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya.

"Aku sahabatnya, kau lupa?" ucap Tenten setelah berhasil mengendalikan pikirannya. Sasuke diam.

"Kau pasti tahu tentang pria brengsek yang telah menghancurkan Hinata," kata Tenten sambil menerawang jauh. Sasuke hanya diam, mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang dikatakan gadis di depannya itu.

"Aku tahu pasti Hinata belum melupakannya,"

"Kau ingin aku membuatnya melupakan orang itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kau menggantikan pemuda brengsek itu dalam hati Hinata," jawab Tenten, matanya memandang keluar, saat itu sedang hujan, gerimis. Tenten selalu ingat Hinata jika melihat hujan, Hinata sangat suka hujan.

"Kenapa kau percaya padaku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tetap datar. Pandangan Tenten beralih, kini ia menatap Sasuke, dalam.

"Bukankah, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin aku tidak seperti pria yang kau katakan brengsek itu?" tambah Sasuke, mata kelamnya balik menatap Tenten.

"Aku mempercayaimu. Kau tidak akan melakukannya," jawab Tenten, senyumnya kembali. Kali ini senyum manis. Sasuke kembali terdiam.

"Kau mencintainya," ucap Tenten lagi.

"Jangan jadi pengecut seperti ini, Uchiha-san. Apa yang membuatmu malu menampakkan dirimu di depannya?" kata Tenten.

"Aku punya cara sendiri untuk mendekatinya," balas Sasuke.

"Tapi kalau seperti ini kau hanya akan membuatnya memandangmu remeh,"

"Aku tidak berambisi seperti itu," kata Sasuke.

"Kau tahu bagaimana kesalnya Hinata karena kau yang begitu pengecut? Seharusnya kau tidak mundur seperti ini, dia hanya akan semakin memandangmu rendah,"

"Hinata tidak seperti itu,"

"Siapa yang bisa menjamin dia tidak akan seperti itu?"Tanya Tenten.

"Lihat, apa yang kau punya. Kau punya hampir segalanya. Dan oh, tidak kah kau lihat sahabat Hinata mendukungmu. Biasanya, itu adalah keuntungan," kata Tenten. Sasuke manatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku tahu kau tidak seperti pria brengsek itu makanya kau tidak berambisi. Aku hanya ingin kau menggantikannya, karena ku tahu kau tidak akan menyakiti Hinata. Aku mempercayaimu, ku mohon, buat dia bahagia," ucap Tenten sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tetap setia dalam keheningannya.

**T. B. C**

Holaaaa~ neh chapter 5 nya udah update. Alhamdulillah ya, laptop udah baru jadi udah bisa ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Maaf yah chapter 4 nya pendek banget, itu ketiknya di warnet sih, abis baru aja kehilangan laptop T_T. Makasih yang udah review, walau hanya dikit orang (?) iks. No problem, makasih juga buat yang Cuma baca doang, maaf mengecewakan~! Chapter 6 kalau minggu depan nggak lagi bokek bakal ku publish deh, sebagai permintamaafan lah karena chap kemarin sangat tidak memuaskan. Oke akhir kata, terima kasih, dan mohon sempatkan diri untuk mengomentari fanfic ini *senyummanis*


	6. Chapter 6

**Make Me Love You**

**Chapter 6**

**By : Hanaeri Delia**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashasi Kishimoto.  
>Aku Cuma minjam chara kok. Tapi, fic ini punyaku!<strong>

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, Miss Typo(s), OOC, Ide pasaran, EYD tidak diperhatikan, Kekurangan dalam hal mendeskripsikan, Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, maklum saya hanya penulis amatir yang mencoba berusaha menjadi penuli sesungguhnya.**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang sudah tak peduli lagi dengan masalah cinta, karena kehilangan cinta pertamanya, kini didatangi oleh seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya dan berjanji akan membuat Hinata mencintainya. Akan kah Hinata melupakan cinta pertamanya dan berpaling pada pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya itu?**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Pagi ini cerah, matahari bersinar terik memancarkan keeksistensiannya di bumi, seolah mengatakan bahwa ialah penguasa bumi. Burung-burung terus memperdengarkan cicitan merdu mereka. Para manusia pun terlihat mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Termasuk gadis manis bermarga Hyuuga ini. Sejak sejam yang lalu ia telah beranjak dari alam mimpinya, menyibukkan diri dengan menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya serta adiknya, Hanabi. Setelah itu, ia membersihkan dirinya. Ia tidak perlu terburu-buru pagi ini, karena jadwal kuliahnya hari ini siang. Setelah memakai pakaian santainya dan menguncir rambut indigonya, ia lalu bergabung dengan adiknya yang sedang asik menikmati sarapan buatan kakaknya itu.

" Hari ini kau naik bus yah, mobil sedang di bengkel," ucap Hinata pada Hanabi yang masih asik dengan sarapannya. Kemarin malam memang ia membawa mobilnya itu ke bengkel, perawatan setiap bulan. Maklum, mobil itukan tidak bisa dikatakan baru lagi, jadi untuk memperkecil kemungkinan mobil rusak Hinata membawa mobil itu ke bengkel setiap bulan.

" Hm," tanggapan singkat dari Hanabi. Hinata tidak mempermasalahkannya, kadang adiknya memang seperti itu. Ia hanya menyantap sarapannnya tanpa suara. Yup, suasana tenang, mereka berdua sedang tidak ingin ribut mempermasalahkan masalah kecil.

…

Pagi cerah Hinata berubah menjadi siang yang suram nan menyebalkan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia dikeluarkan dari kelas. Sejak mengenyam bangku sekolah ia tidak pernah dikeluarkan seperti ini. Nasibnya sedang sial, dosennya yang begitu memperhatikan detail menemukan kesalahan pengetikan pada tugas yang Hinata kumpulkan. Padahal hanya typo, bukankah manusia bisa berbuat salah? Tak ada yang sempurna, kan? Sayangnya, dosennya itu terlalu menjunjung tinggi kesempurnaan dalam berbahasa baik secara lisan maupun tulisan, maklum dosen sastra. Apa kemarin-kemarin sudah disebutkan? Ya, Hinata Hyuuga mahasiswi jurusan Sastra Jepang. Kalian pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana dosen itu 'berceramah' saat melihat mahasiswinya melakukan kesalahan ketik. Oh baiklah lupakan itu.

Untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedang sebal, Hinata mencari sahabat-sahabatnya yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tertawa dengan anggunnya. Hinata tahu pasti Sakura dan Ino ada di kantin, itu tempat andalan mereka berhubung mereka tidak ada kelas sekarang, kalau soal Tenten, mungkin sedang berkonsultasi dengan dosennya tentang tugas akhirnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

Sesampai di kantin, Hinata tidak perlu berpusing-pusing ria mencari Sakura dan Ino di kantin yang luas itu, tinggal cari yang rambutnya soft pink. Dengan sekali lihat, Hinata sudah menemukan duo berisik itu.

"Eh, Hina-chan?" ucap Ino kaget saat melihat Hinata mendekat kearahnya dan Sakura. Sakura yang membelakangi Hinata, cukup kaget mendengar ucapan Ino, ia pun berbalik untuk memastikan.

" Kau bolos?" Tanya Ino saat Hinata sudah duduk disamping Sakura. Tampak Sakura mempelototi Yamanaka itu.

"Dasar bodoh, Hinata tidak sepertimu. Dia tidak mungkin bolos, ya kan Hina-chan?" ucap Sakura sambil tetap mempelototi sahabatnya.

" Tapi ini lebih buruk, Saku-chan," kata Hinata dengan aura yang suram. Suaranya lirih, kepalanya ia tundukkan, hingga tidak terlihat oleh Ino wajah manis Hyuuga itu, kalau Ino kejam mungkin dia akan berteriak 'Sadako!' sambil menunjuk Hinata. Sementara Sakura, ia hanya memasang wajah bingung.

" Ada apa, Hina-chan?" Sakura lah yang pertama bertanya soal keanehan ini.

" Tugasku tidak diterima oleh dosenku, malah dia menyuruhku keluar dari kelasnya," jawab Hinata dengan suara lirihnya tapi kali ini dia telah menampakkan wajahnya, ya walau ekspresinya saaangat jauh dari Hinata yang biasanya. Mata lavendernya tampak berkaca-kaca, ia juga tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya, ah seperti anak kecil yang masih butuh perlindungan. Sementara itu, Ino dan Sakura kembali saling bertatapan, kali ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" I-ini pertama k-kalinya a-aku dikeluarkan dari kelas," ucap Hinata, Ino yakin tidak lama lagi air bening dari kedua lavender itu akan tumpah. Mata Ino kembali menatap mata emerald milik Sakura seolah berkata 'bagaimana ini?' Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

" Eng, Hina-chan, tenanglah. Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Atau kau mau minum jus jeruk? A-aku yang bayar," kata Ino cukup panik saat Hinata mulai mengeluarkan tangisannya. Hening. Hinata menunduk, Sakura dan Ino berharap Hinata tertarik dengan penawaran tadi.

" Aku mau es krim, Ino-chan. Es krim vanilla," ucap Hinata setelah lama terdiam. Mata lavendernya tampak berkaca-kaca. Oh dia sedang memohon.

" Es krim?" Tanya Ino. Hinata mengangguk dengan antusias err atau bisa disebut semangat yang menggebu-gebu?

" Ah baiklah, tunggu sebentar," ucap Ino sebelum beranjak untuk memesan es krim.

…

Setelah mendapatkan es krimnya dengan tenang tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang memandangnya bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya yang begitu cepat. Hinata bahkan sudah menghabiskan 3 cup es krim.

" Apa kata Hanabi jika ia melihatmu begini?" Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

" Memangnya ada yang salah?" Tanya Hinata balik dengan wajah polosnya.

" Kau bertingkah seperti anak-anak di depan kami, sementara di depan Hanabi kau bersikap seolah-olah kaulah ibunya, apa itu tidak salah?" ucap Sakura. Hinata tampak berpikir.

" Apa itu salah?" Tanyanya lagi masih dengan wajah polosnya. Gubrak. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas, sementara Ino terlihat cuek dengan percakapan aneh kedua sahabatnya itu. Hinata? Jangan Tanya dia kembali menghabiskan cup keempat es krimnya. Hening, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Tiba-tiba Tenten datang mengejutkan mereka bertiga, ya walau tak ada sama sekali yang merasa terkejut. Mereka bertiga juga tampak mengabaikan Tenten.

" Aish, kalian ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Tenten sambil duduk di tempat kosong di sebelah Ino.

" Tidak ada apa-apa, Tenten-chan," jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari es krim yang kelimanya.

" oh iya, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kau ada kelas?" Tanya Tenten lagi. Sakura dan Ino tampak menahan nafas dan mempelototi Tenten. Hinata sudah melupakan masalahnya yang dikeluarkan dari kelas, kalau Tenten bertanya seperti itu pasti Hyuuga itu akan kembali mengingatnya dan…

" Eng…," gumam Hinata, ia tertunduk, gumamannya lirih. Ah, aura suram itu lagi. Sakura dan Ino kembali menatap Tenten dengan death glare mereka, sementara Tenten hanya menatap tidak mengerti.

" Kalian kenapa? Menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Tenten lagi, kali ini pada Sakura dan Ino.

" Sudahlah, jangan banyak Tanya. Hinata apa kau tidak ingin tambah es krim lagi? Aku dan Ino yang akan membayarnya," ucap Sakura tenang. Namun, Hinata tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

" Eh? Kalian mentraktir Hina-chan es krim? Aku juga yah," kata Tenten yang setelah itu langsung kabur untuk memesan es krim.

" Aish, dia itu,"komentar Ino. Hinata tetap diam, tidak lama dia beranjak pergi tanpa berkomentar apapun. Sakura dan Ino tidak berniat mengejarnya karena mereka berdua tahu Hinata ingin sendiri.

" Hinata mana?" Tanya Tenten saat kembali membawa satu cup es krim.

" Dia sudah pergi. Kau sih membahas masalah 'kenapa dia tidak di kelas'," jawab Ino, setelah itu Ino dan Sakura berdiri, berniat untuk pergi.

" Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

" Pulang," jawab Sakura.

" Lalu, es krim ini siapa yang bayar?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Kau lah, siapa lagi. Sudah yah, kami pulang dulu, jaa Tenten-nee," kata Ino lalu bergegas pergi bersama si pink meninggalkan Tenten sendiri dengan cup-cup bekas es krim.

…

Setelah semua kelasnya selesai, Hinata bergegas menuju koridor terluar Universitas Konoha. Karena hari ini mobilnya sedang di bengkel, Hinata harus menghubungi Neji dulu. Setiap mobilnya berada di bengkel, Neji selalu menjemputnya apalagi jika ia pulang malam seperti ini. Hinata mencari handphonenya dalam tas ranselnya. Setelah menemukannya, tampak jemari kecilnya menari di layar alat canggih itu. Ia baru akan menghubungi kakaknya, tapi handphone nya berdering. Ada telepon yang masuk, dari Neji.

" Moshi-moshi, Nii-san," sahut Hinata.

" Hina-chan, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya pria itu. Hinata hanya bergumam 'hmm'.

" Gomen, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang," lanjut Neji setelah mendengar gumaman Hinata yang berarti iya.

" Dengan Tenten?" Tanya Hinata.

" Eh? Iya," jawab Neji agak gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia tidak menjemput Hinata hanya karena ada kencan dengan Tenten. Yeah, dia dan Tenten sedang menjalin hubungan spesial. Ia takut Hinata akan merasa tidak di pedulikan lagi, namun ia juga tidak bisa membatalkan kencannya dengan Tenten, ia tidak enak dengan Tenten. Ia sudah sering membatalkan kencan mereka secara sepihak hanya karena ia sedang sibuk. Neji tertegun mendengar tawa lembut Hinata dari seberang sana.

" Nii-san, tidak usah merasa tidak enak. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, aku bisa naik bus," kata Hinata mencoba menenangkan kakaknya yang ia yakin merasa tidak enak padanya.

" Baiklah, jangan pulang kemalaman. Setelah teleponnya putus kau harus sudah menunggu di halte. Jaga diri baik-baik dan ingat jangan malu-malu untuk menendang pria yang mengganggumu," ceramah Neji pun di mulai.

" Ya, ya, ya. Nii-san tidak akan ku maafkan jika Nii-san melanjutkan ceramah itu," ucap Hinata.

" Baiklah, maafkan aku, imouto-chan," kata Neji tulus. Setelah itu telepon terputus.

Hinata mulai berjalan menjauhi universitasnya itu. Namun tiba-tiba, saat Hinata sudah berada di depan pagar Universitas Konoha, sebuah mobil mewah keluaran terbaru berwarna biru metalik, berhenti di depannya. Hinata mencoba menengokkan kepalanya. Seseorang keluar dari mobil itu dengan gaya sok cool. Hinata tertegun. Apa dia terpesona? TIDAK! Ia hanya bingung, masih ada yah orang yang pasang sikap sok cool begitu. Orang itu berjalan dengan tenang, menghampiri Hinata.

" Kau ingat padaku?" Tanya orang itu dengan suara tenang. Hinata diam.

" Mana mungkin aku lupa," mendengar itu, orang yang berada di hadapan Hinata mengulas senyum tipis.

**TBC**

Holaoooo, gimana nih? Terlalu bertele-tele yah? Gomen. Ah mungkin fanfic ini akan ber-chapter-chapter, ini saja belum masuk inti padahal sudah chap 6. Mohon bersabar, dan saya harap kalian tidak bosan. Oh iya terima kasih yang sudah review maaf tidak bisa di balas, sekarang sedang numpang online di sekolah ini hehe, dari pada ketahuan nyalah gunain minta ijinnya tadi kan alasan pen nyari tugas haha. Ups, maaf juga telat update, baru nemuin flashdisk, modem juga nggak ada pulsanya. Gomen ne, minna-san *nunduk*


	7. Chapter 7

**Make Me Love You**

**Chapter 7**

**By : Hanaeri Delia**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashasi Kishimoto.  
>Aku Cuma minjam chara kok. Tapi, fic ini punyaku!<strong>

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, Miss Typo(s), OOC, Ide pasaran, EYD tidak diperhatikan, Kekurangan dalam hal mendeskripsikan, Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, maklum saya hanya penulis amatir yang mencoba berusaha menjadi penulis sesungguhnya.**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang sudah tak peduli lagi dengan masalah cinta, karena kehilangan cinta pertamanya, kini didatangi oleh seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya dan berjanji akan membuat Hinata mencintainya. Akan kah Hinata melupakan cinta pertamanya dan berpaling pada pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya itu?**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

" _Kau ingat padaku?" Tanya orang itu dengan suara tenang. Hinata diam._

" _Mana mungkin aku lupa,"_ _mendengar itu, orang yang berada di hadapan Hinata mengulas senyum tipis._

…

" Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke-kun," tambah Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

" Hn. Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Aku baru ingin pulang," jawab Hinata.

" Kau tidak bawa mobil?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Naik ke mobilku, ku antar pulang," tawar Sasuke.

" Eh?"

" Naiklah," kata Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Hinata menuju pintu mobilnya.

…

Mobil mewah itu melaju di jalan dengan mulusnya, jalanan sedang lenggang saat ini. Di dalam mobil tersebut sangat sunyi, tak ada percakapan. Maklum, mereka berdua bukanlah orang yang tidak bisa diam. Namun, tidak berapa lama, Sasuke membuka percakapan.

" Temani aku makan malam dulu, setelah itu ku antar pulang," kata Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

Hinata tidak menjawab, di telinganya perkataan Sasuke tidak meminta pendapat, itu mutlak. Jadi, hening kembali menguasa sampai mereka tiba di sebuah restoran yang suasananya khas muda-mudi. Mereka berdua memilih meja di dekat jendela, tidak ada istilah meminta pendapat Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata duduk disana.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka, menanyakan makanan apa yang ingin mereka pesan. Terjadi percakapan singkat antara Sasuke dan Hinata untuk memilih makanan, setelah sepakat mereka pun memberitahukan pesanan mereka pada pelayan yang setia berada di samping meja mereka. Setelah mencatat pesanan, pelayan itu pergi. Tinggallah dua orang kalem ini dengan keheningan yang setia menyelimuti. Tiba-tiba handphone Hinata berbunyi.

" Moshi-moshi, Tenten-chan," sahut Hinata saat mengangkat teleponnya, ekspresi tenang Sasuke tampak berubah saat mendengan nama Tenten.

" Kau dimana? Sudah sampai?" cecar Tenten, suaranya terdengar khawatir.

" Aku sedang makan malam. Tenang, aku bersama Sasuke-kun. Kalian tidak usah khawatirkan aku," ucap Hinata tenang sambil mengarahkan senyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke tampak mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Eh? Sasuke? Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Tenten lagi.

" Kami bertemu di jalan," jawab Hinata. Pelayan yang tadi datang membawa pesanan mereka.

" Tenten-chan, sudah dulu, yah," kata Hinata sebelum menutup hubungan telepon mereka.

…

**Tenten's P.O.V**

Hinata sedang bersama Sasuke? Apa Sasuke akan mengakui dirinya? Ah kuharap mereka bisa lebih dekat lagi.

" Bagaimana? Hinata sudah di apartemennya?" Tanya Neji padaku. Kami sedang makan malam.

" Belum, tapi dia baik-baik saja. Dia bertemu dengan seorang teman," jawabku.

** …**

**Author's P.O.V**

Setelah makan malam bersama, Sasuke mengantar Hinata ke apartemennya. Mobil mewah Sasuke itu kini tengah berada di depan apartemen dengan 12 lantai itu.

" Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata saat turun dari mobil Sasuke. Sasuke juga ikut turun.

" Hn. Hinata, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" kata Sasuke. Hinata pun menyebutkan nomor ponselnya.

" Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

…

Malam semakin kelam, Hinata belum beranjak menuju dunia mimpi. Dia masih setia memperhatikan keindahan malam dengan bulan yang tersenyum indah serta bintang-bintang yang berkerlip-kerlip manis melalui jendela kamarnya. Hinata selalu suka kebiasaannya ini, menurutnya dunia saat malam lebih indah dari pada saat mentari bersinar di siang hari. Bulan lebih indah dibanding matahari. Bintang lebih menarik dibandingkan kumpulan awan putih yang mengagumkan itu. Ya, itu yang ia pikirkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Hinata masih setia dengan pandangan menakjubkan di atas sana itu. Tiba-tiba ia bergerak, nampak mencari sesuatu di saku celananya. Handphone. Handphone-nya berdering, sambil bertanya dalam hati siapa yang tengah malam begini mengiriminya pesan ia merogoh sakunya itu. Nomor tidak diketahui. Walau nomor tersebut tidak terdaftar dalam kontaknya, tapi Hinata hapal betul nomor siapa itu hanya dengan melihat tiga angka di belakangnya. Itu dari Si Aneh. Alisnya berkerut, bukankah orang itu mengatakan tidak akan mengganggunya lagi? Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Hinata membaca pesan itu. Isinya hanya menanyakan apakah Hinata sudah tertidur atau belum, namun tidak memakai sapaan 'hime' seperti yang biasa Si aneh itu lakukan. Hinata hanya membalas belum. Tak lama handphone-nya berbunyi, kali ini ada telepon, dari nomor yang sama.

" Moshi-moshi," ucap Hinata. Hening.

" Kau masih ingat nomor ini?" suara baritone itu mengalun dari seberang sana dengan nada tenang, pertanda bahwa orang yang berbicara itu termasuk orang yang kalem.

" Ya," setelah Hinata menjawab seperti itu hening kembali berkuasa.

" Maaf, mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu…," kata-katanya menggantung, entah sengaja atau tidak, Hinata tidak begitu peduli ia terlanjur cuek dengan orang itu.

" Aku… Uchiha Sasuke," suara baritonenya kembali mengalun. Hinata terbelalak.

" M-mana mungkin?" tanpa sadar ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir pulm-nya.

" Hn. Ini aku. Maaf dulu sempat mengganggumu,"

" A-aku masih tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Maksudku, kau…?" racau Hinata tidak jelas.

" Besok kita bertemu, akan ku jelaskan semuanya. Ku jemput jam 4 sore," kata orang yang mengaku sebagai Sasuke itu.

" Kau tidurlah," katanya singkat saat tidak mendengarkan balasan dari lawan bicaranya.

" Hm, oyasumi, S-sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata. Ucapan cukup pelan saat menyebut nama pemuda itu, dia masih belum percaya.

" Hn," hanya itu balasan Sasuke, setelah itu terdengar bunyi yang mengganggu pertanda telepon telah di putus.

…

Minggu yang menyenangkan, itu yang Hinata harapkan, ya semoga saja. Ia tetap berharap walau ia yakin mungkin hari ini ia akan badmood karena bertemu dengan orang yang beberapa waktu yang lalu membuatnya kesal.

Kini ia sudah berada dalam mobil mewah biru metalik itu lagi. Mobil mewah milik seorang Uchiha yang ia perkirakan akan merusak hari minggu damainya. Seperti kemarin, tak ada dialog yang terjadi. Beginilah jika menyatukan dua orang yang lebih suka kedamaian daripada berbicara tak berarti.

Mobil mewah itu berhenti di sebuah kafe. Hinata mengenal kafe itu. Itu kafe yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Tenten. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya, berjalan memutari bagian depan mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuk Hinata yang duduk di samping kursi pengemudi.

Setelah dibukakan pintu, Hinata ikut turun. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan memasuki kafe tersebut, lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di samping jendela besar.

Dialog yang terjadi hanya karena pemesanan minuman, mereka tidak memesan makanan apapun. Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang membuka mulut. Hinata bergerak gelisah. Ia tidak suka kesunyian ini. Ini tidak seperti yang terjadi kemarin. Mereka canggung. Hinata tahu pasti masalahnya apa, dia masih belum menerima orang yang mengganggunya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Hinata mencoba menghentikan kecanggungan itu. Sasuke hanya diam, tak bergeming. Tatapannya dingin, tapi tidak jelas menatap ke mana.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Sasuke setelah sekian lama terdiam. Kali ini Hinata yang tak bergeming, ia tahu akan ada kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana," ucap pemuda es itu lagi. Tatapannya kosong, menatap mata lavender Hinata.

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak sedang mempermainkanmu," katanya begitu cepat, mungkin ia takut Hinata salah paham.

"Aku benar-benar mengagumimu. Bahkan lebih, kau tahu maksudku, kan?" ucapnya lirih. Mata obsidiannya dengan tulus menatap lavender di depannya.

Sedetik, Hinata terbius oleh pancaran yang diberikan oleh mata sekelam malam itu. Setelah tersadar, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, lalu menunduk.

"Aku rasa, a-aku ha-harus pulang sekarang. Perasaanku tidak enak," ucap gadis dengan mata sewarna lavender itu agak gugup tapi cukup terburu-buru.

Gadis lavender itu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Sejenak mata sekelam malam itu nampak semakin kelam, namun dengan sekali katup, mata itu kembali seperti biasa, dingin.

Ia menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, lalu menyusul gadis Hyuuga itu.

…

Mereka kembali berada di atas mobil mewah itu dengan keheningan yang kembali mencekam. Hinata lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pemandangan kota Konoha. Matahari sudah bersiap menuju belahan bumi lainnya.

Sekelebat kenangan-kenangan menyakitkan di masa lalunya berputar seperti adegan-adegan film di otaknya. Mata bak ladang lavender itu seperti akan menciptakan hujan. Sementara itu, Sasuke masih memfokuskan dirinya pada jalanan di depannya. Mata kelamnya seolah mengumumkan pada semua orang yang menatapnya bahwa ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja saat ini.

Mobil itu kembali memasuki kawasan apatemen tempat Hinata tinggal. Sasuke ingin membukakan pintu untuk Hinata seperti tadi, namun Hinata sudah lebih dulu turun. Gadis itu berjalan melewatinya seperti tidak menganggapnya ada di sana.

Mata onyx itu menatap punggung Hinata yang berjalan pelan menjauhinya. Bibirnya membuka, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hinata," panggilnya. Hinata terhenti, namun gadis itu tetap pada posisinya, tidak berminat melirik keadaan sang Uchiha di belakangnya.

"Maaf," lirih Uchiha itu, lalu beranjak pergi dengan mobil mewahnya.

Hinata terdiam, ia berbalik menatap mobil itu. Mata lavendernya menyiratkan kepedihan, entah apa. Seperti ada sejuta kepedihan yang sudah di tahan oleh lavender itu.

**TBC**

****Membosankan kah? Aish Gomen. Terimakasih yang sudah baca, yang sudah review.  
>Review lagi yah? Arigatou~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Make Me Love You**

**Chapter 8**

**By : Hanaeri Delia**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Mashasi Kishimoto.  
>Aku Cuma minjam chara kok. Tapi, fic ini punyaku!<strong>

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, Miss Typo(s), OOC, Ide pasaran, EYD tidak diperhatikan, Kekurangan dalam hal mendeskripsikan, Dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, maklum saya hanya penulis amatir yang mencoba berusaha menjadi penulis sesungguhnya.**

**Pair : SasuHina [Gak suka? Silahkan keluar! Tolong jangan bash pairnya!]**

**Rate : T**

**Summary : Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang sudah tak peduli lagi dengan masalah cinta, karena kehilangan cinta pertamanya, kini didatangi oleh seorang pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya dan berjanji akan membuat Hinata mencintainya. Akan kah Hinata melupakan cinta pertamanya dan berpaling pada pria yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya itu?**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Senin kembali datang. Hanabi kini sedang sibuk membujuk kakaknya untuk bangun. Pagi ini entah mengapa Hinata tidak ingin bergerak sedikit pun dari bawah selimutnya. Hanabi sudah mengecek dahi kakaknya itu, tapi tidak masalah, tidak demam.

"Nee-san, Tou-san pasti marah jika kau seperti ini," ucap Hanabi mencoba membujuk kakaknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau kau seperti ini, aku akan melaporkannya pada Tou-san. Dan Tou-san akan menyuruhmu untuk kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga," katanya, berharap Hinata akan melompat dari tidurnya karena tidak ingin di suruh mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Namun, harapan hanyalah harapan, Hinata sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Bungsu Hyuuga itu menghela nafas berat. Kakaknya sedang tidak mood, bahkan ia mengatakan tentang 'kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga' pun ia tidak bergeming. Hanabi sudah akan berdiri dari duduknya di atas ranjang berseprei biru milik kakaknya itu ketika tiba-tiba kakaknya terbangun. Dengan sangat lemah, gadis Hyuuga itu terduduk.

"Hana-chan, kau kan bisa naik bus, pergilah ke sekolah. Kau harus sekolah. Aku sedang tidak enak badan," ucapnya lirih. Mata lavender itu sayu, seperti kehilangan semangat.

Hanabi tampak iba melihat kakaknya yang sangat kacau. Ia menatap jam tangannya.

"Masih ada setengah jam sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, aku akan memasakkanmu bubur, jangan menolak. Tidak masalah jika aku terlambat, aku bisa menghubungi Konohamaru untuk menjemputku," ucap si bungsu lalu beranjak meninggalkan kakaknya yang kembali tertidur.

…

Sejak tadi Tenten dengan wajah gelisah menyusuri seluruh koridor di kampusnya. Ia sedang mencari Hinata, ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis lavender itu dengan Sasuke saat malam minggu kemarin. Ia sudah mengelilingi daerah perpustakaan beberapa kali, tapi ia tidak menemukan Hinata, padahal Hinata sering berada di sana. Ia juga sudah mengecek ke taman di belakang fakultas teknik, Hinata juga tidak ada.

Gadis China-Jepang itu berbelok ke arah kantin saat merasakan perutnya kelaparan. Duo cerewet sedang menikmati sarapan mereka yang agak terlambat seperti biasanya. Tenten langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei, apa kalian melihat Hinata?" tanya Tenten saat bergabung bersama dua gadis populer itu.

"Ah, iya. Aku juga tidak melihatnya. Dia kemana?" Ino malah balik bertanya, membuahkan sebuah jitakan sayang dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak mungkin bertanya jika aku tahu, Yamanaka-san," cibir Tenten. Gadis itu lalu menyerobot gelas berisi milkshake milik Ino. Ino hanya menatapnya dengan kesal, saat ia menampakkan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Coba kau telpon," ucap Sakura.

…

Gadis Hyuuga itu baru terbangun saat mendengar handphone-nya berbunyi. Dengan keadaan yang sangat kacau, ia bangkit, meraih handphone imut yang berada di atas meja kecil samping ranjangnya.

"Moshi-moshi," sapanya dengan suara parau tanpa melihat siapa nama yang tertera di layar handphone-nya.

"Hina-chan, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu?" suara di seberang sana menjawab dengan khawatir. Mata Hinata yang sayu menutup. Ia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya kini, Tenten.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, aku baru saja bangun," ucapnya masih dengan suaranya yang parau.

"Pantas saja aku tidak menemukanmu. Padahal ada yang ingin kubicarakan," suara itu sudah tidak sekhawatir tadi, hening sesaat. Tenten sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hinata lebih memilih diam.

"Kau bilang baru bangun? Berarti kau belum sarapan, kan? Aku akan ke sana," ucap Tenten.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku memang belum makan. Hanabi sudah membuatkanku bubur. Aku hanya perlu memanaskannya. Kau ada kuliah, kan?"

"Kau sedang sakit, mana bisa kubiarkan begitu,"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau harus kuliah. Bagaimana kau mau cepat-cepat lulus kalau sering bolos?"

Terdengar helaan kecewa diseberang sana. Di wajah pucat Hinata terulas senyum tipis mengingat sahabatnya yang tidak jua mendapat gelar sarjana itu.

"Ah kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Neji," ucap Tenten cepat.

"Tidak, jangan! Neji-nii sedang kerja jangan buat dia khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja, Tenten-nee," kata Hinata lemah.

"Aih, kau ini. Kenapa saat sakit kau malah makin keras kepala?"

"Aku tidak sakit, aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan,"

"Terserah apa katamu lah. Kau istirahatlah sebentar, jangan beranjak sesenti pun dari tempat tidurmu, aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Aku akan menyuruh seseorang ke sana," tegas Tenten.

"Hanabi akan pulang," Hinata mencoba membantah.

"Tidak ada penolakan! Ingat jangan bergerak sesenti pun dari tempat tidurmu," kata Tenten lagi.

Telepon terputus. Helaan nafas lelah keluar begitu saja dari sang Hyuuga. Dengan badan yang serasa sangat lemah, ia memilih menuruti perkataan Tenten, lagipula dia memang lebih membutuhkan istirahat daripada makan saat ini.

…

Hinata kembali terbangun, ada yang membunyikan bel. Hinata rasa dia bahkan belum tidur semenit. Dengan gontai ia keluar dari kamarnya, menuju pintu untuk membukakan seseorang di balik kayu itu.

Mata lavender Hinata yang tampak seperti kehilangan cahaya itu seketika membulat saat mendapati sosok Uchiha lah yang berada di balik pintu itu. Dengan kecanggungan Hinata mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

"Tenten memintaku ke sini," ucap pemuda itu datar.

"K-kenapa? K-kenapa dia menyuruhmu?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang agak bergetar. Dua onyx itu seperti berguncang mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku sedang sarapan di samping meja tempat mereka , lalu dia tiba-tiba memintaku begitu saja," jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu Tenten ingin dia lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Ini salah satu cara gadis China itu. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan pada orang yang sedang sakit, dia bahkan tidak tahu memasak bubur.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata terus saja terdiam sambil menunduk di dekat pintu.

Saat Sasuke mendekatinya, ia tidak sadar.

"Jika kau seperti ini karena memikirkan yang kemarin, aku minta maaf. Lupakan jika kau hanya akan seperti ini," ucap pemuda itu lirih. Hinata mendongak, menemukan onyx itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ia artikan.

"A-aku, a-aku t-tidak apa-apa," kata gadis itu, lalu beranjak menuju dapur.

Sasuke mengikutinya dengan diam. Hinata berniat memanaskan bubur yang tadi dibuat oleh Hanabi. Namun, tangan putih Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Dengan telaten, Sasuke memanaskan bubur itu, ia juga menyeduhkan Hinata segelas teh. Hinata diam, memperhatikan semua gerakan Sasuke.

Terlihat di wajah stoic milik sang Uchiha seulas senyuman tipis. Pemuda itu tak menyangka akan melakukan semua itu. Ia merasa tangannya bekerja sendiri. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, buburnya sudah selesai dihangatkan, tehnya juga sudah selesai. Sasuke mengangkat mangkuk berisi bubur juga segelas teh itu ke atas meja makan di depan Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah memilih duduk di sana.

Keheningan kembali mengahampiri mereka. Hanya ada bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk yang terdengar. Dalam diam sang onyx merekam semua gerakan Hinata.

…

Di sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa lembut yang didominasi dengan warna biru dan lavender itu, sang Hyuuga kembali menatap langit. Pancaran sinar kemerahan hasil dari sang mentari yang beranjak mengunjungi belahan bumi lainnya terekam di mata lavendernya. Gadis itu tidak sedang mengagumi detik-detik pergantian matahari-bulan, matanya memang merekam semuanya, namun hatinya tidak sedang mengikuti apa yang direkam oleh dua bola bak ladang lavender itu. Hatinya sedang membuka kenangan masa lalunya yang pahit, hatinya sedang memutarkannya sebuah film yang menyedihkan, dan dia-lah pemeran utamanya.

Sudah sejam sejak Sasuke pamit dari apartemennya, dan sejak itulah ia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Hanabi sudah pulang, gadis remaja itu sedang mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

Mata lavender itu menghilang di balik kelopaknya. Kata-kata Sasuke kemarin membuat sesuatu yang selama ini Hinata hindari dan tutup rapat-rapat malah terbuka. Hatinya. Selama ini Hinata menutup hatinya yang tidak dihuni siapapun. Baginya orang yang pertama dan terakhir menghuninya hanyalah dia, si bodoh-brengsek-tidak tahu diri. Orang itu jugalah yang menoreh luka yang sangat besar di hatinya. Itulah ia menutup hatinya, berharap semuanya akan membaik, berharap luka itu akan sembuh.

Namun, Sasuke mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Hinata. Itu membuat hati rapuh milik sang lavender menampakkan lukanya. Luka itu belum sembuh, takkan pernah sembuh. Hinata tahu, usahanya selama ini, agak menjauh dari mahkluk-mahkluk bernama laki-laki –kecuali Neji, Tou-san, Kiba, dan Naruto- hanya sebagai usaha melindungi hatinya.

Lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak ingin menjadi perempuan bodoh lagi, ia tidak ingin dibodohi lagi. Tapi saat ia menatap mata onyx itu, ia tidak menemukan kesalahan apapun, mata itu mentapnya tulus. Bahkan pemuda itu datang padanya saat ia sakit, meminta maaf padahal tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Oh, jangan lupakan juga tentang kemarin saat pemuda itu mengungkapkan perasaannya lalu Hinata meminta untuk pulang saja, pemuda itu tidak menolak.

Ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian sang Hyuuga. Muncul di balik pintu wajah sahabatnya, Tenten.

"Hei, apa ada yang aku tidak tahu, uhm? Kenapa kau tampak sangat kacau?" kata gadis itu. Gadis itu mendekat ke arah Hinata yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. Ia merasa pertanyaan Tenten salah. Gadis Hyuuga itu sudah merapihkan penampilannya tadi setelah mandi air hangat.

"Apa masih terlihat kacau? Tadi aku sudah merasa rapih," ucapnya polos. Tenten tersenyum lembut mendengarnya.

Gadis China itu duduk di samping sang Hyuuga. Ia mengacak rambut indigo Hinata, gemas. Hinata menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Aku tahu kau sedang kacau, walau kau merapihkan penampilanmu serapih-rapihnya," kata gadis itu sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Sudahlah, jangan mempermasalahkan itu," kali ini gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Sekarang, ceritakan apa yang terjadi," tambahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata, ia mengalihkan fokus lavendernya.

"Jangan katakan tidak ada apa-apa, karena aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu. Hanabi bilang kau tidak demam, kau bukan orang yang pemalas seperti itu,"

"Aku memang pemalas," kata Hinata memotong perkataan Tenten.

"Ya, tapi tidak separah itu. Pasti ada yang terjadi, kan? Hina-chan, apapun itu, aku tahu sesuatu tentang Sasuke," ucap Tenten sambil ikut menatap langit yang kembali menarik perhatian sang lavender.

"Apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Hinata seketika tanpa ia sadari.

Senyuman tipis sejenak singgah di wajah Tenten. Ia ingat kalimat itu juga yang Sasuke katakan waktu itu, saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tahu sesuatu. Namun, ada yang berbeda. Mereka berdua memang mengatakannya tanpa sadar, namun Sasuke tetap menggunakan nada datarnya, sedangkan Hinata benar-benar lepas kontrol. Gadis itu tidak bisa berakting.

"Uhm… Aku tahu dia adalah orang yang kau sebut 'si aneh'. Dia pasti sudah mengatakannya, kan? Mengingat kau yang seperti ini, dan yah kalian bertemu malam itu, mungkin dia sengaja merancangnya. Lalu, dia menyukaimu. Aku tahu itu. Bahkan mungkin, kita harus memakai kata 'sangat'," jelas Tenten menatap dalam-dalam mata lavender sahabatnya. Lavender itu seperti kehilangan cahayanya, redup.

"Hinata, tidak semua lelaki seperti orang itu," kata Tenten mencoba menyadarkan Hinata dari mimpi buruknya.

"A-aku tahu. Neji-nii tidak, Tou-san tidak seperti itu, Naruto-kun juga tidak, Kiba-kun dia sangat baik, dia juga tidak seperti itu. T-tapi d-dia?" ucap Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Kenapa kau tidak mempercayainya?" tanya Tenten.

Hinata diam. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia menunduk, menghindari tatapan dari mata bulat Tenten. Dalam diam, Hinata menanyakan pertanyaan yang Tenten lontarkan kepada hatinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak percaya? Bukankah, ia mengatakan sendiri bahwa onyx itu menatapnya tulus? Lalu apa lagi yang perlu dipertanyakan? Bukankah dia meyakini bahwa mata adalah cerminan hati?

"Apa kau takut mempercayai? Lalu terluka? Kau takut?" desak Tenten.

Ia tidak ingin Hinata terus seperti ini. Mengurung diri dalam lingkaran api yang ia buat sendiri sebagai tameng karena ketakutannya.

"Hinata, kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Kau tahu, bagaimana hidupnya? Kau tahu mungkin orang itu sedang bahagia dengan gadis lain tanpa memikirkan apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu,"

"Aku tidak ingin tahu, Tenten. Aku tidak ingin tahu," ucap Hinata, kembali menatap Tenten, mata lavender itu tidak lagi menatap lembut. Entah apa saja emosi di sana.

"Atau kau sedang menjaga hatimu untuknya? Apa kau sedang menunggunya kembali?" tanya Tenten.

"Hentikan! Aku sudah melupakannya. Aku tidak pernah berharap akan bertemu dengannya kembali!" suara Hinata meninggi. Sebutir air mata mengalir begitu saja dari lavendernya.

"Hina-chan," ucap Tenten lembut. Ia memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Kau harus belajar mempercayai orang lain. Semuanya punya resiko. Mungkin, suatu saat aku juga akan meruntuhkan kepercayaanmu. Kau tahu, kan? Tak ada yang bertahan. Semua kepercayaan akan runtuh. Kau akan gagal lagi, dan kau harus bangkit lagi. Buktikan pada siapapun yang meruntuhkan kepercayaanmu bahwa tanpa mereka pun kau tetap 'Hinata' dan akan menjadi 'Hinata' yang lebih baik," katanya sambil mengelus surai indigo milik Hinata. Hinata hanya menangis dalam diam.

"Hina-chan, kau akan menjadi lebih kuat, kan? Kau bukan gadis rapuh yang lemah, kan?" tanya Tenten.

Dua tangan Tenten menangkup wajah Hinata yang kini dikhiasi bulir-bulir air mata.

"A-aku tidak yakin," ucap Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kuat. Hyuuga Hinata bukan gadis yang rapuh dan lemah. Hyuuga Hinata gadis yang kuat! Katakan itu saat kau ragu," ucap Tenten menegaskan. Ia memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya. Melihat itu, air mata Hinata yang tadi sudah berhenti, meluncur kembali.

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi?" tanya Tenten agak khawatir.

"Aku senang. Aku senang, Kami-sama sangat baik padaku. Dia memberiku kakak yang baik," jawabnya tersenyum, dengan sedikit kasar ia menghapus air matanya.

"Aku bukan kakakmu,"

"Kau kakakku, Nee-san," ucap Hinata sedikit menggoda Tenten dengan kata 'nee-san'.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Aku akan mencoba mempercayainya. Aku tidak pernah menunggu orang bodoh itu jadi aku bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain, ya kan?" kata gadis lavender itu.

Tenten hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

'Sasuke, kau tahu? Aku jago berkelahi, Neji juga, Sakura juga ahli dalam martial art, Naruto juga sangat kuat, Kiba juga, jadi jika kau menyakiti adik kecil kami ini, kau akan dapat pelajaran dari kami. Oh, jangan lupa, Kami-sama juga akan menghukummu. Aku yakin orang bodoh itu sudah dapat hukumannya sendiri, jadi jangan seperti dia!' ucap Tenten dalam hati sambil kembali mengacak indigo Hinata.

…

Tanpa kedua sahabat itu sadari ada seorang remaja dengan mata lavender mencoba menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Namun sayang mereka berdua berbicara dengan suara yang pelan, hanya sesekali terdengar teriakan.

Dengan wajah kecewa gadis itu melangkah menjauhi kamar tersebut.

"Hina-nee, Tenten-nee, makanannya sudah siap!" teriak gadis itu saat sudah berada jauh dari kamar sang lavender itu.

**TBC**

Heyyo! Ah jangan melempariku dengan tomat busuk karena terlalu lama update dan sangat tidak memuaskan. Kekeke chapter ini benar-benar gaje, kan? Otakku benar-benar sudah teracuni. Siapa yang meracuninya?! AYO MENGAKU KAU! *plak*

Oke, oke, maafkan daku yang masih berani nongol dengan fanfic abal ini minna-san. Oh, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak melemparku dengan tomat busukkan? Aku punya alasan untuk masalah telat update, satu, pulsa modem habis! Ya, habis ku pakai main roleplayer wkwkwk *ditimpuk* Kedua, aku dalam bahaya krisis kepercayaan diri karena fic ini sangatlah abal ditambah lagi ehem, reviewnya tidak sesuai harapanku. Ah tapi tidak apa-apa, aku **sangat menghargai** kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk mereviewnya, dan untuk silent reader aku berterimakasih pada kalian karena sudah mampir ke sini walau hanya sekedar membaca, aku mengerti bagaimana malasnya pembaca untuk mereview karena itulah yang sering kulakukan *dibakar author lainnya* Untuk alasan ketiga, aku sibuk, sibuk dengan geme di laptop hehe. Sekarang jika kalian ingin melempariku dengan tomat busuk silahkan saja *sembunyi dibalik Sasuke*

Dikotak review ada yang bilang Hinata agak kejam yah? Aduh gomen minna-san aku malah membuat Hinata jadi kejam di sini. Jika ingin marah silahkan timpuk author abal ini, itupun jika anda bisa kkk~. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika fanfic abal ini memberi kesan Hinata seperti itu, tolong mengerti, dia masih sakit hati. Anggaplah Hinata di sini masih agak labil ya, maklum baru jatuh cinta eh malah disakiti, gimana gak melekat tuh luka? Dan lagi, Hinata itu orang yang rapuh.

Satu hal, jika ada yang merasa Tenten gaje silahkan timpuk saja dia! *dibunuh Tenten* Ah maksudku silahkan suarakan pendapat kalian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku membuat chara-chara yang telah dibuat oleh Kishimoto-sensei dengan kerja keras malah menjadi abal, gaje, dan segala kekurangan lainnya *bow*

Ada juga yang nanya di kotak review soal kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu semua hal tentang Hinata, oke awalnya saya bingung mau jawab bagaimana, karena jujur itu saya buat-buat aja, kan suka-suka author :p tapi saya sudah memikirkannya agar lebih logis, jadi tunggu saja jaawabannya, jika tidak masuk akal mohon maaf karena itu idenya nyempil-nyempil gegara mau jawab pertanyan hebat anda, jadi bisa dibilang ide itu gak ada sama sekali sejak awal fanfic ini nyempil di otak saya yang penuh dengan pemikiran tidak masuk akal.

Sudah lama saya tidak balas review yah? Abis dikit sih *ditimpuk gegara gak ada syukurnya* Baiklah, saya akan membalas review kalian untuk chapter 7 :

**Guest** : Makasih udah ninggalin jejak. Kkk~ Seru? Baiklah, silahkan berpenasaran ria kalo begitu :p kembali lagi untuk meninggalkan jejak, ne?

**suzu aizawa kim** : pendek? Abis takut membosankan. Ide juga nge-pas. Gomen. Terlalu blak-blakan ya? Abis saya udah gak tahu mau gimana lagi, udah terlalu panjang ficnya tapi blom masuk intinya, jadi yah maaf kalo alurnya malah jadi kecepatan. Pendapat di terima, suzu-chan kembali lagi untuk membaca dan mereview, ne?

** .7** : Kurang puas? Gomen. Ini udah update walau gak kilat sih haha. Gomen. Kembali lagi untuk membaca dan mereview, ne?

**Dewi Natalia** : Gomen, membuat Hinata jadi seperti itu. Tolong jangan emosi, enjoy, oke? Di sini Hinata emang telat labilnya, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo dia agak-agak. Berminat untuk mereview lagi? Saya tunggu, ne?

**ted si teddy** : uhm, silahkan simak sendiri deh hehe. Iya, si sasu suka hina. Aduh Sasuke jangan dikasihanin entar malah besar kepala dianya wkwkwk. Ini udah di update, lanjutin baca yah? Berminata mereview lagi?

**elvinacosplayer** : Makasih. Kak? Jangan panggil kakak~ De-chan aja, oke? Kenapa gaara ama kibanya? Mau di apain mereka? Aish soal kurang panjang mah masalah ide, jadi sya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, gomen *bow* RnR lagi ya?

**Ryuuka Nanaka** : salam kenal ryuu, baca dan review lagi, ya?

**always sasuhina** : adoh jan pasang muka kayak gitu, ini chap 8 nya. Silahkan dinikmati (?), kembali tinggalkan review, ya? Salam kenal

Minna-san, sepertinya fanfic ini akan update lebih lama dari biasanya. Saya sudah memasuki semester 2 ditahun ketiga saya bersekolah di SMP, jadi mungkin saya akan disibukkan dengan pemikiran-pemikiran tentang UN dan UAS. Jadi tolong dimaklumi. Mungkin jika sedang ada waktu aku akan mengupdatenya atau membuat oneshoot itupun jika ide bertandang ke otakku.

**MINNA-SAN, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU KARENA TELAH MEREVIEW FANFIC ABAL DENGAN SEJUTA KEKURANGAN INI. JANGAN BOSAN UNTUK MENUNGGU AUTHOR BEGO INI YANG SELALU TELAT UPDATE. POKOKNYA SAYA BERSYUKUR MENGENAL KALIAN, JANGAN BOSAN DENGAN FANFIC SAYA YANG JUJUR SAYA SENDIRI MERASA INI MEMBOSANKAN. BUAT SILENT READER, TERIMAKASIH TELAH MEMBACA MOHON KEMBALI LAIN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA. APA SAYA BISA MINTA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFIC SAYA YANG LAINNYA? TIDAK, YA? BAIKLAH TIDAK APA-APA. POKOKNYA MINNA-SAN SAYA SANGAT SANGAT BERSYUKUR, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK! SARANGHAE 3 wks.**

**TERAKHIR, APA AKU BISA MINTA REVIEW DARI KALIAN?**

**HANAERI DELIA**


End file.
